Not Perfect ?
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/ Setiap gadis yang menyukai seseorang akan menunjukan kelebihannya supaya terlihat sempurna di mata orang yang ia sukai. Tapi ... ia berbeda. Ia dengan ketidak sempurnaannya/KUMPULAN ONESHOOT saling keterkaitan/SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1 bad reputasi

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"NOT PERFECT"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary : Setiap gadis yang menyukai seseorang akan menunjukan kelebihannya supaya terlihat sempurna di mata orang yang ia sukai. Tapi ... ia berbeda. Ia dengan ketidak sempurnaannya. Melihatnya, membuat ku bagaikan patung dalam pemahaman ini. Tapi percayalah kau adalah hal yang terindah..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah elit yang tidak diragukan lagi kehebatannya. Baik dalam bidang akademik, olahraga, fasilitas sarana dan prasarana, serta tenaga pengajar lainnya yang tak dapat diremehkan dalam mendidik siswa- siswinya.

TETTT ... TETTT.. TTTEETT...

Bel tanda masuk pun telah berbunyi. Terlihat beberapa _sensei_ yang mulai memasuki kelas untuk mengajar.

Beberapa siswa-siswi berjalan tergesa- gesa, karena mereka sepertinya agak telat.

Seperti seorang gadis bersurai merah muda ini, ia terlihat kerepotan mencari ruangan kelas nya untuk belajar.

Ia telat.

Dan sialnya hari ini adalah hari presentasi nya, kelas yang biasanya ia tempati disatukan dengan kelas lain.

Itu artinya kelas yang biasa ia tempati pindah entah dimana.

"SAKURAAAAAA"

Ya gadis ini bernama Sakura. Ia melihat temannya yang berambut _blonde_ tengah berkecak pinggang.

Tak diragukan lagi, gadis itu sedang menunggunya.

"Di sini" sambungnya.

Sakura bergegas menghampiri gadis itu dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia menampilkan cengiran khas nya yang seperti biasa ia keluarkan sebagai tanda penyesalan.

Sedangkan gadis itu menanggapi tingkah Sakura dengan menghela nafas.

"Kau tau, hari ini adalah bagian kita presentasi Saki. Kenapa kau telat HAH ?"

" _Gomene,_ Ino. Nagato _nii-chan_ tadi sulit sekali dibangunkan. Jadilah telat" sahut Sakura diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Untung Kakashi- _sensei_ telat datang, kalau sudah... bisa gawat"

Ino terus menggrutu, memberikan ceramah pada sahabatnya yang selalu memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk mengelak.

"Ayo, kita persiapkan semuanya untuk presentasi kita. Hari ini kita disatukan dengan kelas 2A. Kyaa~ mereka benar-benar tampan Saki"

Ino terus berceloteh tentang kesenangannya karena penyatuan kelas 2A dan 2B.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia sangat pucat mendengar kelasnya disatukan dengan kelas 2A.

 _'Kami-sama, apalagi kesialan ku hari ini'_ batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Sregg...

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ino memasuki kelas yang diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura terus menundukan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menatap orang _itu._

"Saki, ayo kita siapkan infokusnya" ucap Ino yang sudah memulai membereskan peralatan yang dibutuhkan dengan bantuan pemuda bertanda segitiga di pipinya.

Sakura mulai ikut membantu, tapi apa itu?

Ia justru salah memasang kabel, menjatuhkan buku yang Ino simpan di atas meja, menabrak bangku dan tingkah yang lainnya.

Oh... Sakura benar- benar gelisah.

Apalagi sekarang sahabatnya Ino mulai memberikan ceramahnya lagi dengan suara yang ber _volume_ tinggi, yang tentunya dapat didengar satu kelas itu.

Terlihat di pojokan kelas seorang pemuda yang tengah membaca buku sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Ia benar- benar mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kegaduhan di depan akibat ulah Sakura dan Ino yang mengomel gara- gara kecerobohan Sakura.

Ia melihat gadis itu. Entah kenapa melihat tingkahnya yang ceroboh, penampilan yang terlihat biasa saja tapi tetap terkesan imut, wajah tanpa polesan _make up_ terlihat natural dan menambah nilai cantiknya.

Dan tanpa sadar membuat sudut- sudut bibirnya berkedut dan melukiskan seulas senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Sasuke teme, kau tersenyum? Oh, _Kami-sama_ hari ini indah dengan senyuman teme" teriak pemdua berambut jabrik, yang langsung membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

Terkecuali Sakura yang tentunya sangat menghindari pandangannya pada sosok pemdua itu.

Sasuke merutuki bibir nya yang memang _refleks_ terasa berkedut, dan yang menyebalkannya .. ia lupa dengan sahabat nya yang satu ini. Sahabat yang selalu memperhatikannya lebih jeli dari pada orang lain, dan yah seperti ini lah jadinya.

Sasuke mendesah. Apapun yang berurusan dengan sahabatnya ini akan sangat merepotkan.

"Berisik Naruto dobe" tegas Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya kali ini ia berhasil membuat sahabat nya ini diam, meski mungkin hanya sementara.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi- _sensei_ datang dan mempersilahkan siswa-siswinya untuk mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok mereka.

Kelas 2A Kiba dan Shikamaru lah yang akan presentasi, sedang 2B tentu saja Ino dan Sakura.

Presentasi dimulai dari kelas 2A yang dibawakan oleh Kiba, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Shikamaru.

Akhirnya giliran kelas 2B yang memberikan materi. Dimulai dengan Ino yang terlihat sangat piawai dalam menyampaikan materi yang ia bawakan.

Sakura sendiri sibuk dengan fikirannya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengalami pergulatan batin. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Ino telah menyelesaikan presentasinya dan itu artinya giliran Sakura yang menyampaikan materi.

"Ra... "

"Sakura" panggil Ino dengan sedikit menggoyang kan bahu Sakura.

"Ya?" Jawab Nya polos.

"Saki, ini giliran mu menyampaikan materi" Bisik Ino sedikit mendesis karena menahan kekesalannya pada Sakura yang tak fokus.

"Aa-a.. baiklah"

Sakura memulai presentasinya.

Meskipun di awal ia gugup dan banyak kekonyolan dipresentasinya, tapi itu justru membuat pembelajaran menjadi menyenangkan dan terkesan santai.

Semua murid menikmatinya. Dengan berbagai macam cara penyampaian materi yang Sakura kemas sedemikian rupa, dan membuat murid kelas 2AB mudah memahaminya.

Sakura bersyukur, meskipun ia sempat grogi, tapi ia akhirnya bisa bersikap profesional dan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sasuke sendiri entah mengapa merasa bahwa gadis bernama Sakura itu selalu menarik perhatiannya bagaikan matahari, Sakura selalu menjadi pusat rotasinya.

Meskipun gadis itu tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi diri Sasuke serasa tertarik oleh pesona yang terpancar dari gadis itu.

Tapi semenjak penggabungan kelas itu mereka jarang bertemu, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah bertemu. Karena Sakura yang selalu menghindari pertemuan mereka.

Menurut Sakura, dengan menghindar akan membuat perasaan yang selalu ia pendam hilang dan kekonyolan yang selalu bersamanya setiap ada pemuda itu hilang. Yah semoga saja.

.

.

.

Awal tahun ajaran baru. Seperti biasa KSHS akan memecah kembali kelas- kelas.

Jika tahun lalu pembagian kelas dilakukan dengan cara pemecahan siswa yang memiliki kecerdasan biasa disatukan dengan siswa yang pintar,

Berbeda dengan pembagian kelas tahun ini adalah dengan menyatukan siswa pintar dengan siswa pintar, siswa biasa dengan siswa yang biasa. Atau mungkin kebijakan sekolah yang memutuskan membagi siswa sesuai dengan tingkat intelektual mereka.

Sakura seperti biasa, saat ia melihat daftar siswa yang satu kelas dengannya, ia langsung kaget dan wajahnya pun langsung pucat pasi disaat bersamaan.

 **1\. SHIKAMARU NARA**

 **2\. SASUKE UCHIHA**

 **3\. SAKURA HARUNO**

 **4\. NEJI HYUUGA**

Seluruh badan rasanya kaku untuk digerakan, bahkan untuk berkedip pun serasa sulit.

Bibirnya dengan perlahan menganga, dan di tutup oleh kedua tangannya menandakan ia tak percaya dengan daftar kelas dengan urutan empat orang peraih nilai tertinggi itu.

 **Kelas 3A.**

Sakura masuk kelas 3A, yang artinya disana ada seseorang yang sangat ia hindari.

Karena di depan orang itu, tingkahnya yang konyol akan muncul.

Kecerobohannya, dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.

Ia sangat kesal.

Kenapa orang lain selalu bisa menampakan kesempurnaanya di depan orang yang mereka sukai, tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang justru terlihat bodoh _mungkin._

Di sini lah ia berada. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas 3A dengan terus menundukan kepalanya.

Sakura bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Tidak mungkin kan selamanya ia akan menghindari orang itu, apalagi sekarang ia sekelas dan tentu saja akan ada kemungkinan- kemungkinan mereka tergabung dalam satu kelompok belajar.

Sialnya Ino, sahabatnya tidak satu kelas dengannya tahun ini.

Salahkan otaknya yang kelewat cerdas sehingga harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya Ino yang biasa- biasa saja.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pergulatan batinnya, Sakura tidak menyadari seseorang di belakangnya telah memperhatikan sedari tadi dengan penuh minat.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir, dari pada menghalangi jalan"

Sakura terkesiap. Suara itu, suara _baritone_ yang dimiliki orang yang selalu ia hindari selama ini.

 _Reflek_ ia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Tapi ingatkan Sakura, ia akan berubah menjadi gadis paling ceroboh di depan orang ini, dan-

Brukkk...

\- ia justru menabrak orang itu karena terlalu tergesa- gesa saat berbalik.

Hidungnya yang mancung juga jidatnya yang lebar berbenturan dengan dada orang itu.

Sakura mengusap- usap hidung nya yang terasa sakit.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tingkahnya membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini tersenyum (lagi!).

"Kau menyebalkan" ucap pemuda itu sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kesibukannya yang tak jelas.

" _Gomen ne,_ Uchiha- _san_ "

"Hn"

Sasuke semakin senang, disaat gadis mana pun memanggilnya dengan sesuka hati ' _Sasuke-kun_ ' , Sakura justru memanggilnya ' _Uchiha-san_ '.

Memang hal yang wajar, tapi ini adalah Sakura. Sakura pusat rotasi perhatiannya yang beberapa waktu sangat sulit dijumpai. Ia mulai berfikir, Sakura sangat menghormati seseorang, sehingga untuk mengucapkan ' _Sasuke-kun_ ' atau pun nama depan orang lain mungkin ia akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Dan Sakura belum pernah meminta izin atau apapun. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki kelas 3A.

Masuknya dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda ini tentu saja mengalihakn perhatian penghuni 3A yang telah berkumpul memusatkan perhatian mereka pada dua orang ini.

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menduduki bangku dipojok dengan santainya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari bangku yang mungkin masih tersisa.

Ia mendapatkannya, tapi sial. Itu tandanya ia harus duduk bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Mau tak mau Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku di sebelah Sasuke.

Sebelum sampai ketempat, ia justru tersandung meja dan membuatnya jatuh.

Semua kelas 3A menertawakannya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia sungguh malu.

Ia sudah menduga bahwa ia akan mengalami ini jika berada di dekat Uchiha Sasuke.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapat kali ini adalah kesan yang buruk. Ia tak mungkin dapat berinteraksi dengan baik. Ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ini memuakan!

"Sial" umpatnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Hueeee apa ini si dhe-chan datang dengan fic abal- abal lagi nyahaahaa XD**

 **Fic ini tuh terinspirasi pas baru bangun tidur dengerin lagu Bondan-Tak Sempurna dan timbul lah ide pasaran ini 'mungkin' XD**

 **ehh maafin ya kalo penulisan dhe-chan jelek, dan genre nya pasti ga jauh dari romance, soalnya dhe-chan mah suka nya ginian. Mungkin ini juga jadi ciri khas dhe-chan kali yaa wkwkwk :-D *mulai ngawur***

 **Yap dari pada terus dengerin kehebohan dhe-chan yang tak kunjung usai dan gajelas, Jika berkenan R &R ne Minna-san ;);)**


	2. Chapter 2 Kolam?

**Hoiii, yang ga mamingan sini merapat sama dhe-chan ckckck XD Ya ampun dhe-chan ga nyangka ini fic banyak juga yang suka yaa hehe sampe semangat banget ini nulis nya juga.. menggebu- gebu tiada tara pokonya mah XD #gajelas padahal tugas kuliah dhe-chan udah menggunung dan latihan nari yang selalu nguras tenaga T.T**

 **Ehh tuh kan malah curhat T.T kalo kurang feelnya atau ide nya pasaran dhe-chan minta maaf hehe yang pasti ini imajinasi dhe-chan yang berusaha dhe-chan salurin lewat FFN yaa ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"NOT PERFECT"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Setiap gadis yang menyukai seseorang akan menunjukan kelebihannya supaya terlihat sempurna di mata orang yang ia sukai. Tapi ... ia berbeda. Ia dengan ketidak sempurnaannya. Melihatnya, membuat ku bagaikan patung dalam pemahaman ini. Tapi percayalah kau adalah hal yang terindah...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Ia sangat sedih dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Biasanya orang- orang akan melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona atau iri. Ya, karena Sakura adalah salah satu siswi yang terkenal dengan kecantikkannya juga sikapnya yang supel pada teman- temannya tanpa memandang status derajat sosial atau apapun itu. Ia merasa selalu berbuat baik.

Tapi untuk hari ini, ia merasa dipermalukan.

Tidak, ia yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Anko _sensei_ memasuki kelas. Ia memulai pelajaran Sejarah mengenai perang dunia kedua.

Tapi tak sedikitpun Sakura memperhatikannya. Ia terlalu malu dengan semua orang di kelas ini.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapat di kelas ini sangatlah jelek.

Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya saja, atau mungkin pindah sekolah saja kalau perlu. Ia tak sanggup bertatapan dengan orang- orang di kelas ini.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah berakhir. Semua siswa- siswi kelas 3A mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk istirahat.

Tapi yang di lakukan Sakura adalah membenamkan kepalanya di balik tangannya yang sengaja ia lipat.

Ia masih sangat malu, tidak. Ia benar- benar malu. Terlebih ia jatuh di hadapan pemuda yang ia sukai.

Naruto datang dengan cengiran khasnya di depan kelas 3A.

Tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Hoi teme, ayo kita ke kantin! Kenapa kau diam saja ?"

"Hn, kau duluan saja dobe"

"Aishh... baiklah"

Naruto pun pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tersisa di dalam kelas 3A.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya dengan intens.

Banyak fikiran yang berkecambuk. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak membantu Sakura saat gadis itu terjatuh. Tapi, jika ia membantu akan timbul gosip yang membuat kedamaiannya sirna.

Sudah cukup dengan para gadis yang selalu mengekorinya, dan jika harus ditambah dengan gosip tidak sedap maka akan menambah hidupnya bertambah rumit.

"Aku yakin, aku terlihat bodoh"

Sasuke sangat kaget saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa tiba- tiba saja gadis itu mau berbicara pada nya.

" Kau pasti menganggapku aneh bukan? Tapi itu hanya di dekatmu. Aku benci ini ... aku benci" sambungnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura tanpa berniat membrikan komentar apapun. Ia bukan pemuda yang bisa menghibur hati gadis yang bersedih seperti Naruto.

Ia bahkan selalu menghindari para gadis- gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hikss.. hikss.. aku malu... aku sangat malu..."

Sasuke, entah kenapa saat mendengar gadis di sampingnya menangis membuat hatinya ikut sakit.

Saat pertama kali masuk KSHS ia melihat gadis bersurai merah muda dengan senyum manisnya.

Sikapnya yang selalu ceria tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke selalu senang dan ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Saat gadis itu bertingkah konyol di hadapannya ia juga merasa senang.

Pernah suatu hari ia duduk di taman belakang sekolah untuk membaca. Ia memang selalu butuh ketenangan.

Saat itu ia mendengar suara ribut yang ternyata adalah _senpai_ nya. Ia tahu bahwa _senpai_ nya bernama Kaguya sangat sensitif saat kekasihnya Tenji- _senpai_ didekati gadis lain. Dan di sinilah Kaguya- _senpai_ dan kawan- kawan nya sedang menjadikan seorang gadis satu angkatan dengan Sasuke, untuk dijadikan bahan leluconnya. Gadis itu mulai mencoba menari kikuk, di iringi derai tawa melecehkan dari para _senpai_.

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara belajarnya hingga ia mendengar suara yang sangat _khas_ milik seseorang yang selalu menarik untuknya.

" _Hai senpai, apakah senapi sedang mengajari Matsuri-san dance?_ " tanya Sakura yang sayup-sayup dapat Sasuke dengar.

" _Matsuri-san, aku akan ikut menari dengan mu.. hei ayo kau Pig, Tenten, ikut bergabung_ " ujarnya ceria.

Kaguya- _Senpai_ dan teman- temannya berdecak kesal. Karena gagal menjadikan Matsuri sebagai lelucon mereka, mau tak mau akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terus menari bersama teman- temannya.

Sasuke juga ingat betul saat mereka kelas 2, tepatnya kelas Sakura sedang pelajaran seni musik Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar suara cempreng Sakura yang terdengar lucu. Semuanya merasa terhibur akan semua tindakannya. Bahkan suara cemprengnya dapat mengundang senyum di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke.

Setiap mengingat hal- hal kecil, tidak. Hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura membuatnya selalu tersenyum tulus. Sakura sangat menarik.

Seperti hiburan tersendiri.

Selama ini ia merasa hidupnya yang datar- datar saja berubah menjadi lebih berwarna semenjak melihat Sakura.

Tapi saat Sakura menghindari nya, menjauh, dan menangis seperti ini membuat ia ikut merasakan sakit pada hatinya.

Di luar kendali.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan wajah yang selalu terlihat datar adalah salah satu pengendalian emosi yang telah ia terapkan, sebagai salah satu bukti pengendalian diri.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan. Di luar kendalinya, dengan gerak _refleks_ Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura memposisikan gadis itu agar mendongakan kepalanya.

Saat Sakura mendapatkan sentuhan tangan, ia kira itu Ino.

Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk orang yang ia pikir Ino.

Disaat ia memeluk tubuh orang yang ia anggap Ino, tubuhnya menegang.

" _bau yg tak ku kenal, dan yang pasti ini bukan Ino"_. Sejenak dipirkan kembali apa yg Sakura lakukan, dia terus berpikir ini siapa.

Tapi keadaan kelas ini kosong, hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. _Mungkinkah?_ Sakura benar benar nyaman berada dalam pelukan ini. Tapi tak lama Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey, kau baik- baik saja ?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Ia merasa nyaman. Ia juga ingin Sakura membagi rasa sedih itu dengannya.

Awalnya ia merasa kaget akan tindakan Sakura yang memeluknya tiba- tiba, tapi ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang saat ini.

Pelukan itu terlepas, ada rasa tak suka pada diri Sasuke atau pun Sakura.

Mereka berpikir ini tidak benar, tapi .. ahh entahlah. Mereka bahkan sulit mengungkapkannya dalam kata- kata.

"Maaf, aku kira Ino" tutur Sakura.

"Hn. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku baik- baik saja. Hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelas ini"

Sasuke mengangkat alis nya tinggi- tinggi.

Gadis ini... benar- benar. Disaat gadis lain rela melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, bahkan bisa duduk dan satu kelas dengan Sasuke adalah impian mereka, tapi gadis ini justru merasa tidak nyaman ? _Che, yang benar saja!_

.

.

.

Keadaan semakin canggung.

Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan sekitar. Asalkan ia merasa tak terganggu ia akan nyaman- nyaman saja.

Tapi ini berbeda. Gadis disampingnya adalah pengecualian.

Hahh, harus Sasuke sadari ia menyukai gadis ini. Tapi entah kenapa gadis yang ia sukai justru bersikap seolah- olah tidak nyaman saat berdekatan dengannya.

Sasuke dengan berbagai pikirannya. Ia yang terkenal selalu memperhatikan pelajaran meskipun ia sudah mengerti, sekarang tidak memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan Asuma _sensei_.

Tanpa ia sadari pelajaran telah berakhir, yang mana artinya semua siswa- siswi KSHS sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tergesa- gesa pulang tanpa menengok barang sejenak padanya.

Ia merasa kesal dengan perasaan yang benar- benar membuatnya menjadi kelimbungan.

Pedahal eksistensi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura begitu dekat dengannya baru beberapa jam ini. Meskipun sejak dulu ia sering memperhatikannya.

Tapi ia sudah dapat mempengaruhi seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebegitu dahsyatnya.

Sasuke berharap, semoga saja Sakura bisa merasa nyama dengan keberadaanya. Tidak seperti hari ini.

Ya! Sasuke bertekad mulai sekarang ia akan berusaha mendekati gadis ini.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura dipermalukan lagi atau apapun itu.

Jika Sakura tidak sempurna, maka Sasuke akan menjadi sosok yang menyempurnakannya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan Sasuke dan Sakura satu kelas. Mereka sudah mulai bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Meskipun yahh, ia masih tetap selalu bertingkah konyol di dekat Sasuke.

Seperti saat ini, kelas 3A akan memulai olahraga berenang.

Tapi sebelum itu, Guy _sensei_ mengintruksikan siswa-siswinya untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Aaa... jangan lupakan juga Guy _sensei_ menggabungkan olahraga antara kelas 3A dan kelas 3C.

Kelas 3C adalah kelas Ino dan Naruto.

Sakura sungguh senang karena ada Ino. Ia akaui ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan siswa- siswi kelas 3A akibat kesan pertamanya yang jelek.

Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang mau dekat dan berbicara dengannya. Dan itupun _mungkin_ terpaksa.

Kelas 3A dan 3C memulai pemanasan. Guy _sensei_ sangat bersemangat dalam mengajar kan gerakan- gerakan pemanasan sebelum renang.

Sakura sendiri ogah- ogahan. Ia merasa malas. Ia tidak bisa berenang. Tapi terlalu malu mengakui itu semua pada Ino atau pun yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Satu persatu siswa- siswi mulai turun ke dalam kolam renang.

Bahkan Ino dengan semangatnya menyeret Sakura yang enggan turun ke air pun mau tidak mau harus turun.

Ino bermain air dengan semangat. Bahkan ada pria berkulit pucat yang mendekatinya. Mereka bermain bola dalam air.

Sakura sendiri hanya duduk di pinggir kolam memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Temari, dan Kiba bergabung dalam permainan bola air bersama Ino dan Sai.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke merasa malas, tapi Sakura terus memperhatikan permainan bola air itu.

Apabila ia bisa mendapat perhatian Sakura dengan ikut bergabung main bola air, apa salahnya?

Diam- diam Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke, terkadang pandangnnya bersibobrok dengan mata sekelam malam itu. Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Bosan, tentu saja. Sakura hendak berdiri untuk berganti pakaian.

Rasa nya ia ingin izin saja pada Guy _sensei_ kalau ia tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi saat hendak melangkah, ternyata lantai sangat licin. Harus kalian ingat juga, Sakura adalah seseorang yang ceroboh. Ia tidak hati- hati.

Settt... byuuuurrrrr...

Sakura terjatuh.

Semua pandangan pun terarah padanya. Semua orang hanya tertawa pada tingkah Sakura yang tidak hati- hati.

Mereka pikir Sakura memang sangat lucu dengan tingkahnya juga yang tak kalah lucu.

Tapi mereka tak tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak bisa berenang. Ia tenggelam.

Saat yang lain sibuk tertawa, bahkan Ino yang notabenenya sahabat Sakura tengah tertawa, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menunjukan wajah cemasnya.

Ia langsung berenang ke dekat Sakura, dan benar saja. Sakura tenggelam.

Sakura panik, dan terlihat kesulitan memperoleh keseimbangannya dalam kolam itu, yang memang kolam untuk dewasa dan kakinya tak dapat menyentuh dasar kolam. Ya, Sakura memang tak bisa berenenang.

Semua orang disana pun terkejut mendapati itu.

Mereka berbondong- bondong menghampiri Sakura yang tengah di gendong ala _bridstyle_ oleh Sasuke ke daratan.

Ino bahkan tengah menangis tersedu- sedu. Ia merasa bersalah karena ikut menertawakan sahabatnya. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat paling keji.

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di atas lantai, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memberikan CPR ( _cardiopulmonary resuscitation_ ).

Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke sangat takut sekali saat ini.

Gadis yang selama ini tanpa ia sadari menjadi penghuni hatinya tengah kesulitan bernafas.

Semua orang yang melihat tindakan serta wajah cemas Sasuke semakin heran dan bertanya- tanya hubungan apa yang mereka miliki hingga Sasuke mau direpotkan dan memberikan nafas buatan pada Sakura.

Yah meskipun menolong orang jangan pilih- pilih, tapi ini adalah Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan cuek nya.

Sampai- sampai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak suka di dekati gadis- gadis rela melakukan hal itu demi Sakura.

Bahkan Ino dan Naruto pun dibuat cengo dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya sadar, dengan mengeluarkan air yang cukup banyak dan kembali bernafas meskipun sepertinya agak sulit.

Melihat Sakura sadar, Sasuke menampilkan wajah leganya. Itu sanagat jelas terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju ruang uks.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation) yang dalam bahasa Indonesianya berarti Resusitasi Jantung Paru atau disebut juga dengan napas buatan adalah tindakan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mengalami henti napas karena sebab-sebab tertentu. CPR bertujuan untuk membuka kembali jalan nafas yang menyempit atau tertutup sama sekali. CPR sangat dibutuhkan bagi orang tenggelam, terkena serangan jantung, sesak napas karena syok akibat kecelakaan, terjatuh, dan sebagainya= selebihnya bisa dibaca di mbah google yaa HAHA ^^ ga dhe-chan kasih tau juga udah pada ngerti pastinya kan wkwk :-D**

 **Ehh ehh udah pada nonton Naruto eps 461? Ya ampun, dipikir- pikir kakek Hagoromo cakep yaa waktu mudanyaa XD apalagi itu kakek Hamura aduhh cool beud atau cold yaa? HAHA saya cinta mereka aslinyaa #curhat tuh kan T.T**

 **Yosha time is Balas review ^^**

 **Uchiha Sign :** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ makasih udah review :-D

 **Mustika447** : hahaha yaa Saku-chan di sini kalo deket Sasu-kun suka bertindak ceroboh :-D hehe makasih udah review tika-chan ^^

 **Devi Na Akeyama** : hehehe fic ini udah dhe-chan rancang sejak awal 3 shoot jadi aja yaa cuma bisa 3shoot, selain itu ini otak dhe-chan nya udah ngeheng kayanya sih haha :-D #gajelas *abaikan makasih yaa udah review devi-chan ^^

 **Sjxjs** : Haha ini selvy yaa ada ada aja :-D iyaa ini 3 shoot, aduh makasih banget udah ngasih tahu typo .. Maaf yaa si typo kayanya cinta banget sampe nempel- nempel terus -" Makasih udah review selvy^^

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : Hehe biasa ini Saku-chan lagi dibuat semanis mungkin :-D ckckck tapi bukan centini yaa Bwahaha #mulai gajelas ya ampun , disini aku pengen buatnya SasuSaku dulu bang yahh .. Nanti dhe-chan buatin okey yang nyempil GaSakunya .. Apa kemaren kurang itu oneshoot nya T.T ayoo kembali lagi ke ffn :-D buat cerita yang mengguncang ffn bang :-D ini udah lanjut , makasih udah review ^^

 **echaNM** : hehehe ini udah lanjut yaa cha :-D wahh ketauan ini si echa suka malu malu meong yaa wkwk #bcanda ca XD makasih udah review ya cha^^

 **Guest** : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review ^^

 **Kucing genduttidur** : ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ panjang engga yaa.. Haha maaf cuma segini, ide dhe-chan nya nguap entah kemana tuh:-D hehe makasih yaa udah review ^^

 **LovelyLany** : ff ini emang unyu kaya penulisnya alias dhe-chan hihihi #pede gilaaa #ditabok .. Kyaaa~ saamaan kita suka romace romance gitcuu yaa wkwk :-D ini udah lanjut yaa nee-chan hehe # seneng dapat nee-chan ^^ makasih udah review ^^

 **zarachan** : ini udah lanjut yaa Zara-chan ;) makasih loh udah review ^^

 **BukanApaApa** : ini udah update yaa, dhe-chan biasanya update tiap hari minggu, tapi gimana sempet nya juga kalo sekarang sih.. Soalnya RL bikin pusing ngatur jadwal... #bikin rundown .. Ga lama yaa ini cuma jeda seminggu ko wkwk :-D makasih udah review ^^

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa buat yang udah review ^^ fav &foll sama silent reader (kalo ada itu juga HAHA XD) peluk semua reader fic dhe-chan ({})**


	3. Chapter 3 Lastchap

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif, Hurt/comfort.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"NOT PERFECT"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Setiap gadis yang menyukai seseorang akan menunjukan kelebihannya supaya terlihat sempurna di mata orang yang ia sukai. Tapi ... ia berbeda. Ia dengan ketidak sempurnaannya. Melihatnya, membuat ku bagaikan patung dalam pemahaman ini. Tapi percayalah kau adalah hal yang terindah...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jelaskan hubungan mu dengannya Saki!" Desak Ino.

Ia sungguh lega dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

Lega karena Sakura selamat, dan kesal karena yang menyelamatkannya pangeran es yang cuek tapi sebegitu perhatian pada sahabatnya ini. Dan sabahatnya ini tidak pernah bercerita apapun.

"Ia menciummu. Ia mencium bibir mu Saki" jerit Ino yang justru perkataan nya membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah.

"Kau tau, wajahnya tadi sangat cemas dan lega saat kau sadar. Ia juga beraninya memerintahku untuk menggantikan pakaian mu"

Ino terus menggrutu atas apa yang terjadi dan terus meminta penjelasan Sakura mengenai tragedi tadi.

"I- Ino, aku sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Ta-tapi, aku selalu merasa tidak pantas. Dan setiap di- dekatnya aku menjadi bodoh, konyol dan yang lainnya"

" _Kun_ , bahkan kau sekarang memanggilnya dengan sufix _Kun_?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ck~ bukan begitu. Aku tetap memanggilnya Uchiha- _san_ di hadapannya dan semua orang"

Sakura bercerita pada Ino mengenai perasaannya selama ini yang selalu ia berusaha sembunyikan.

Ia juga meminta maaf pada Ino karena tidak memberitahunya, karena ia khawatir Ino selalu sompral dan selalu keceplosan saat orang yang Sakura sukai berada dekat dengan mereka.

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari Sasuke di balik pintu UKS mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka sedari tadi sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya Sakura sudah dapat memulai kembali aktifitas nya seperti biasa yaitu sekolah. Kejadian kemarin tak membuat Sakura mendapatkan cedera serius.

Setelah dua hari tak masuk sekolah rasanya ia sangat merindukan suasana sekolah.

Sebenarnya ia bukan rindu sekolah, tapi rindu seseorang yang menjadi teman sebangku nya.

Tapi saat ia masuk ke dalam kelas, yang ada di hadapannya sangat mengiris hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang dikelilingi para gadis cantik dan _sexy_.

Pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke pun bersibobrok. Tapi Sakura segera menundukan kepalanya.

Apalagi saat Karin, dkk memperhatikan Sakura dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan sinis.

Yahh, Sakura harus mulai terbiasa dengan pandangan orang- orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

Semua ini akibat Uchiha Sasuke. Ya! Uchiha Sasuke telah membuat ia menjadi buah bibir KSHS beberapa hari ini akibat tragedi tenggelam dan penyelamatannya oleh pangeran es Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat hendak duduk di bangku pinggir Sasuke, Karin menariknya dan menyeretnya terpojok di tembok.

"Hee... beraninya duduk dekat Sasuke- _kun_ huh?" Ucap Karin.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan melepaskan tangan Karin yang ada pada kerah baju Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura, dan mendudukan Sakura duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Pergilah, kalian sangat mengganggu" tegas Sasuke yang jengah dengan keadaan dan sikap Karin, dkk pada Sakura.

Mau tidak mau Karin, dkk yang mendapat perkataan Sasuke seperti itu langsung meninggalkan kelas 3A dengan wajah kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha- _san..._ " belum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke telah memotong perkataannya.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke" tegasnya.

"Aa.. ya. _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun._ Berkat pertolongan mu kemarin, aku selamat"

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Sakura pun tak menyadari Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berengsek, kau itu gadis yang biasa- biasa saja. Jelas aku dan kau cantik aku. Tapi kenapa kau yang ia bela Ha?"

Saat ini Sakura tengah di kepung oleh Karin, dkk. Mereka sangat iri dengan Sakura yang mendaptkan perhatian dari Sasuke.

Dan di sini lah Sakura di dalam gudang , dalam pem _bully_ an Karin, dkk untuk melepaskan rasa kesal dan irinya.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya baru sembuh merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan dingin. Ia yakin, pertahanannya sebentar lagi pasti akan runtuh.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa- apa.

Ia terlalu lemas dengan kondisi nya yang belum benar- benar pulih. Belum lagi ia tidak boleh telat makan, karena ia memiliki catatan buruk mengenai pencernaannya atau dalam ilmu kedokteran disebut _Magh._

" _Siapapun, tolong aku_ " batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... tokk... tokk...

Ckleekkk...

"Nagato - _Nii-chan_. Emm.. ada apa _Nii-chan_ kemari?" Tanya Ino.

"Sakura. Sakura ada di sini ? Ia belum pulang, padahal hari sudah mulai malam"

Ya, Nagato saat ini mengunjungi Ino untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Adiknya tercinta yang menjelang malam belum pulang juga.

Ino sendiri mengatakan tidak tahu, karena ia pulang duluan.

Nagato semakin resah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih bingung, tapi ia lekas menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkkk... brakkkk..braakkkk...

Saat ini Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai tengah mencari keberadaan Sakura di Sekolah.

Sebenarnya ini hanya perkiraan Shikamaru. Yang tadi siang mendengar pembicaraan para fans Sasuke mengenai gudang sekolah.

.

.

.

Braakkk...

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tergeletak di lantai.

Sasuke segera menghampiri gadis itu. Dan benar saja.. ia adalah Sakura.

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, ia langsung menggendongnya dan membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit.

Ino juga langsung menghubungi keluarga Haruno, bahwa Sakura telah ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Keluarga Haruno sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka benar- benar khawatir.

Terebih Nagato yang sangat menyayangi adik nya itu. Ia sangat takut adik satu-satunya itu kenapa-napa.

Dokter keluar dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura sekarang sudah baik- baik saja.

Penyakit lambung nya kambuh karena telat makan, dan ada beberapa memar pada bagian tubuh Sakura dan sudut bibir yang robek.

Sepertinya Sakura mengalami penyiksaan. Karena terdapat luka seperti bekas pukulan dan tamparan.

Semua keluarga Haruno cukup lega dengan selamatnya Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Nagato tidak akan tinggal diam.

Begitu pula Sasuke, yang sekarang sedang menahan emosi.

Sepertinya ia mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga hari Sakura dirawat. Keadaanya semakin hari semakin membaik.

Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, dkk tidak pernah absen untuk menengok Sakura setiap harinya. Mereka juga selalu menggantikan orang tua Sakura dan Nagato _nii-chan_ yang sibuk bekerja untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Kau tau Saki, Karin dan kawan- kawan telah dikeluarkan dari KSHS. _Nii-chan_ mu itu langsung menelpon pihak sekolah dan mengancam akan menuntut jika tidak segera dibereskan" Ino terus berceloteh mengenai Karin, dkk.

"Ckk... padahal ia baru satu bulan ini di angkat menjadi Jaksa. Tapi sudah berani mengancam orang" tutur Sakura yang terkesan malas dengan tindakan _nii-chan_ nya yang menurut Sakura berlebihan.

Sakura melirik ke arah sofa, di sana Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru sedang mengobrol.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ bertemu. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia sangat malu sekali. Mengingat cerita Ino bahwa Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Memarahi Karin, dkk dan tindakan- tindakan Sasuke lainnya.

Melihat Sakura seperti salah tingkah, membuat kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat.

Entahlah, Sakura sepertinya memiliki _magic_ yang membuat Sasuke selalu seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura sudah mulai sekolah kembali. Ia sebenarnya takut sekali akan melakukan tindakan konyol lagi apabila berada di dekat Sasuke.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika harus pindah ia tidak mau. Ia merasa nyaman dan terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

Saat memasuki kelas, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

Mereka menghampiri Sakura dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena tidak menengok dan yang lainnya.

Sakura sangat senang dengan semua itu. Ia bahagia, setidaknya.. meskipun kesan diawal memalukan, tapi sepertinya ia bisa memulainya lagi.

Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sama sedang memandangnya. Entah kenapa Sakura tersenyum, yang justru membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia dan membalas senyuman Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ku kira kau hilang lagi"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara _baritone_ itu. Ia sangat tahu suara itu meskipun ia tak berbalik untuk melihat orang yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"K-kenapa kau kemari, S-Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, mencari mu"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir" jawabnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Tapi Sakura akui, hatinya menghangat mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang mencarinya. Itu tandanya Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke mencari Sakura yang tak ia temukan di kantin, kelas Ino, atau pun taman belakang.

Dan ia merasa bersyukur saat menemukan Sakura di atap.

Sakura memandang Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya ia berani menatap Sasuke agak lama.

"Sakura kau tau, aku tak mudah mengatakan ini. Entah kau sadari atau tidak, entah kau akan mengerti atau tidak, tapi .. aku tak bisa menahanya lagi"

Sakura hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah dapat menebak akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sakura aku menyukai mu, jadilah kekasih ku" pinta Sasuke dengan pandangan tulus penuh kehangatan.

Mata Sakura seketika membulat, dan tanpa ia sadari mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O.

Hal itu justru membuat Sasuke gemas dengan reaksi Sakura.

Tanpa aba- aba Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura mendekat dan melumat bibir _pink_ itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sakura benar- benar kaget. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Sakura tahu bahwa ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke, tapi saat itu ia sedang tak sadar, sedangkan sekarang ia sadar betul.

Selama ini ia kira hanya ia yang menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Sasuke pun begitu.

Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sulit dipahami.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam- dalam.

Ohh~ dan jangan lupa Sasuke pun segera mengalihkan pandandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyamarkan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

Sial. Ia benar- benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri apabila melihat Sakura yang menggemaskan seperti tadi.

"K-kau me-mencium ku lagi?" Yang justru ditanggapi Sasuke dengan mengecup kembali bibirnya dengan ringan.

"K-kenapa a-aku? Aa-aku ce-ceroboh, ko-konyol, me-menyebalkan, dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya" ucap Sakura pelan bagai sebuah bisikan.

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang berbicara terbata. Biasanya ia akan berbicara lantang, seenak hati dan suara cemprengnya.

Tapi apabila sudah di hadapkan dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia akan sangat lemah.

Selain itu, sebenarnya ia sangat malu saat ini untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi mau sampai kapan saling berdiam diri? Sedang Sasuke terlihat tak berniat memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Kau memang tak sempurna. Kau jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi bermakna. Entah kenapa aku mengagumi semua kelemahan mu. Semua terlihat indah di mata ku Sakura.

Ketika semua gadis melakukan yang terbaik dihadapanku, kau tidak. Justru kau terang- terangan menunjukan kekurangan mu. Kau memliliki estetika tersendiri Sakura"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens, Sakura pun menatapnya dengan ragu- ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia rasa kewarasannya selalu hilang setiap di dekat Sakura. _Image_ yang ia bangun selalu runtuh di dekat Sakura.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan gelisah, terbukti tangannya yang dingin.

"Sakura aku tanya sekali lagi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu- ragu. Dengan perlahan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _Mencintai seseorang tidak hanya dengan melihat kesempurnaanya saja. Kadang kelemahan dari seseorang itulah yang justru menjadi daya tarik seseorang._

 _Cinta adalah hal yang terindah. Dengan ketidak sempurnaan seseorang yang memadu kasih akan menjadi sempurna dengan saling melengkapi._

 _Saling menutupi, dan semua akan terlihat sempurna saat sepasang kekasih bersama._

 _Jangan hanya mencintai kesempurnaan seseorang, tapi cintailah juga ketidak sempurnaanya._

 **-OWARI-**

 **Kyaaa~ selesai juga ini fic *jingkrak- jingkrak***

 **Gini nih kalo lagi banyak ide yaaa banyak, sampe pusing mau nuangin ide yang mana dulu. Giliran ga ada ide yaa bener- bener dehh ... kosong melongpong T.T**

 **Seneng banget bisa menyelesaikan fic ke 3 dhe-chan ini dan maaf kalo ending nya kengecewakan, dhe-chan bingung banget kalo mau buat ending T.T apalagi kalo inget WFY sama YKAWM belom kelarr T.T sedih banget, dhe-chan cicil dehh yaa atu atu dibuat end nya wkwk #gaje oiya Kaya nya fic dhe-chan mah SasuSaku semuaa yaa? Haha gomen ne, dhe-chan cinta banget sama mereka *terharu***

 **Balas review yook ^^**

 **Rara :** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ makasih udah review yaa ;)

 **hideki himeko:** hehe masa sih romamce banget yah? #ngefly ini udah last yaa ^^ makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini^^

 **DaunIlalangKuning:** Haii Hallo ^^ jadi dhe-chan harus panggil kamu apa? Daun? Ilalang? Atau Kuning? XD #becanda konfliknya udah ketauan di cahp ini yaa ^^ makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini^^

 **SantiDwiMw:** ini udah last yaa ^^ makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini^^

 **raizel's wife:** Hai Raizel ^^ makasih buat pujiannya #blushing. Ehh masa sihh ? #senyum-senyum gaje hehe oke dehh;)) makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini ^^

 **me:** ini udah update, maaf ga kilat yaa.. dhe-chan belum berguru jurus kilat sihh #ngaco#abaikan makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini^^

 **yamaken:** makasih pujiannya, ia nihh emang dhe-chan buatnya juga di buru-buru jadi ceritanya juga kecepetan wkwk #gajelas makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini^^

 **zarachan:** hehehe iyaa dong Sasu-kun paling keren sealam Anime wkwk#gajelas*abaikan makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini Zara-chan ^^

 **Guest:** ano, ini udah lanjut yaa _guest?_

 **berryl uchiha:** #blushing makasih pujiannya yaa ^^ iya ini last nya, dhe-chan akan bertapa dulu biar dapet wangsit terus mgebuat sequel nya dehb yaa wkwk XD makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini ^^

 **yoshimura arai males login :** ini si Arai yaa ga login lagi , hahaha kalo Sasu-kun CPR kamu tar di Shanaro Saku-chan lohh wkwk XD ini udah last yaa ^^ makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini arai ^^

 **williewillydoo:** jadi gimana nihh jadian ga? XD makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini ^^

 **dianarndraha:** ya ampunnn #blushing makasih lohh pujian nya #masih blushing. Ini udah last ya:) makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini dian yaa ^^

 **Kucing genduttidur:** ini udah last lohh T.T makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini yaa^^

 **echaNM:** hahaha ini si echa ada aja yaa sebutan buat Sasu-kun wkwk XD ini udah last maaf kalo ngecewain T.T makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini yaa cha ^^

 **flower on the spring:** ehem iya nihh emang so sweet mereka wkwk XD makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini ^^

 **LovelyLany:** ckck iyaa nih tenang aja, Sasu-kun selalu bersama Saku-chan #eh ngomong apa. Ini udah last yaa nee-chan ^^ aaaa~ ya ampunn #blushing #seneng banget . Dhe-chan selalu semangat hehe:D makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini nee-chan ^^

 **Uchiha Javaraz:** maaf yaa cuma dikit, dhe-chan udah berusaha buka otak dhd-chan tapi tetep aja cuma segini idd yang munculnya T.T makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini ^^

 **Hoshi Riri:** upsss maaf tidak bermaksud :( jangan baper yaa #tepuk tepuk pundak ri-chan aaaa masa iya ngobatin? #bersemu merah. Ini udah next yaa:D makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini yaa Ri-chan ^^

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan:** hahaha ntar di Shanaro Sakura lohh Sya-Chan:-D aduhhh aduhhh, ngfly nihh #blushing ini udah last yaa maaf kalo ngecewain T.T makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini yaa Sya-chan ^^

 **sjxjs :** Jahahaha :-D iya dong emang so sweet nih Sasu-kun XD mmm nah gimana nih? Mereka jadian kan kan ? :-D hehehe do'akan aja yaa biar dhe-chan di kasih wangsit bikin sequelnya hehe:-D makasih udah review dan udah ngikuti fic ini yaa Selvy ^^

 **arigatou buat yang udah fav &foll, silent reader, and yang review... dhe-chan tanpa kalian ga ada apa apanya. Dhe-chan sayang semuanya ({})**


	4. Chapter 4 Ciuman Jahat( Ijiwaruna kisu)

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**

 **.**

 **OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran, etc.**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**

 **.**

 **Enjoy okey ^^**

 _ **.**_

 **Sequel NOT PERFECT**

 **"Ijiwaruna kisu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Para siswa- siswi KSHS berhaburan berebut keluar dari gerbang. Sebagian siswa memilih diam di kelas untuk membahas rencana mereka. Termasuk siswa- siswi kelas 3A.

Penghuni kelas 3A hendak mengadakan acara liburan musim semi setelah melaksanakan ujian semester. Beginilah keadaan kelas 3A yang sedang melakukan _voting_ untuk tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Yah, sebaiknya segera di mulai" ia menguap "jadi pilihannya ada dua antara mendaki gunung atau pantai, pilih salah satu saja" ucap Shikamaru- ketua kelas 3A yang terkesan malas mengadakan acara ini.

"Hey Temari, cepat bagikan kertasnya... _mendokusai na_ " katanya lagi ogah- ogahan.

"Dasar ketua kelas brengsek" Temari mulai mengumpat. Sesungguhnya acara ini adalah usulan dari nya sebagai wakil ketua kelas. Karena ketua kelasnya- Shikamaru tidak akan menyelenggarakan acara apa- apa, maka Temari lah yang mengambil inisiatif untuk acara ini.

Temari mulai membagikan kertas pada tiap- tiap siswa- siswi. Saat di hadapan Sakura, Temari langsung nyengir "Saku, tulislah pantai. Kau mengerti" Temari berbisik mencoba menghasut Sakura.

Sakura mulai ikut berbisik- bisik "tapi, kau tau aku tak bisa berenang"

"Heh, ayolah... apa kau yakin kuat mendaki gunung hah?" Temari tersenyum sinis "dan lagi kita bisa mengenakan bikini" mata Temari berubah menjadi berbinar- binar dan Sakura tak ingin menghancurkan harapan sahabatnya ini.

" _Ha- ha'i_ " Sakura menuliskan pilihannya Pantai dan menyerahkan nya pada Temari. Temari yang mengintip pilihan Sakura langsung memeluknya. Memang Sakura dan Temari sangat dekat saat ini, mereka juga menjalin tali persahahatan.

Sedang pemuda di samping Sakura hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah tinggi- tinggi melihat tingkah tak jelas wakil ketua kelas dengan gadis berambut merah mudanya. Tak ingin repot- repot memikirkan hal yang tak penting ia segera menuliskan pilihannya dan menyerahkan pada Temari.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sesuai _voting_ maka kelas ini akan berlibur ke pantai. Jangan lupa nanti hari Minggu, jam 08.00 jangan sampai telat" Temari kali ini yang bersuara. Karena ketua kelas mereka lebih memilih tidur.

" _Persiapkan segala keperluannya. Untuk para gadis silahakan kalian bawa bikini..._ " Temari terus berceloteh mengenai acara liburan kelas 3A dengan menggebu- gebu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke- pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya yang sibuk membaca buku.

Berita mengenai hubungan mereka secepat kilat tersebar di seluruh penjuru KSHS. Tapi mereka juga jarang sekali menunjukan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Bahkan hanya sesekali berangkat dan pulang bersama, sesekali makan siang bersama dan bercengkrama hanya saat benar- benar perlu.

Gaya pacaran mereka benar- benar kaku. Padahal sebelum- sebelumnya Sasuke sangat agresif terhadapnya. Tapi entah mengapa mereka menikmati semuanya. Membiarkan semuanya mengalir sebagaimana mestinya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura "ada apa?"

"Ti- tidak ada" Sakura mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Temari yang masih membahas kegiatan di pantai nanti.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mengepal dipangkuannya. Tindakan Sasuke ini membuat Sakura kaget dan gugup disaat yang bersamaan.

"Na- nanti aku pulang bersama Ino, Sasuke _-kun_ bisa pulang lebih dulu" sambungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Baiklah" ucpanya, setelah itu ia mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura yang sukses membuat kedua pipi gadisnya merona hebat.

Melihat kedua pipi gadisnya merona, Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh pelan serta lekas pergi meninggalkan gadisnya . Jika ia tetap bertahan di tempat, Sasuke bisa kehilangan kendali akibat ekspresi menggemaskan Sakura tadi.

Baginya sudah cukup kejadian di kolam renang, ciuman pertama mereka yang disaksikan orang- orang dan Sakura yang tak sadar kala itu. Hah~ bahkan ia ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu dari otaknya yang jenius ini.

.

.

.

"Enak sekali kelas mu itu mengadakan acara liburan bersama" Ino mulai mengeluh "kelas ku itu si Naruto ketua kelas tidak ada apa- apanya.. ia hanya memikirkan makan bersama di kedai ramen. Di otaknya itu hanya ada ramen dan ramen saja"

Sakura terbahak mendengar nya. Naruto sahabat Sasuke itu memang sangat lucu. Saat pertama mengetahui Sasuke memiliki kekasih pun ia lah yang paling heboh dan sangat antusias melihat Sasuke kencan bersama Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Naruto hebat memiliki inisiatif sendiri" puji Sakura "Ini ide Temari wakil kelas 3A, Shikamaru sendiri hanya tidur dan tidur saja kerjanya"

Kini giliran Ino lah yang tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Tiba- tiba Ino menghentikan celotehannya. Mata nya berbinar melihat bikini yang sangat indah berwarna merah darah, dengan renda- renda putih tembus pandang pada tiap pinggirnya. Sakura yang menyadari arah pandang Ino langsung menggeleng.

Bikini itu terlalu terbuka untuknya.

"Tidak Ino! Itu terlalu terbuka untuk ku" tolaknya langsung.

Ino memasang wajah _puppyeys_ nya"ayolahh, aku yakin.. Sasuke akan langsung terpesona saat melihat mu mengenakan bikini ini" ucapnya antusias.

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide bagus Ino" keluh Sakura.

Tapi Ino tetap memaksa. Jika Sakura memiliki sifat keras kepala maka Ino akan berusaha meruntuhkannya dengan berbagai macam cara. Mempengaruhi Sakura dengan berbagai rayuan mautnya. Yah, pada akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura pun membelinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang ditunggu- tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Temari sebagai penyelenggara sangat antusias untuk acara ini.

Seluruh siswa- siswi 3A KSHS langsung menaiki bus yang sudah di pesan.

Tangan Sakura langsung di genggam Sasuke saat Sakura hendak duduk bersama Temari. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke memintanya untuk duduk bersama.

Dengan pelan ia mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di samping kekasihnya yang tampan ini.

Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Dan sekarang pemuda ini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di belakang kepalanya dan menariknya ke arah Sasuke.

" _Mungkinkah ia akan mencium ku di bus?_ " Batin Sakura berteriak. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya bersiap- siap mendapatkan kecupan yang sudah lama tidak mendarat di bibirnya.

Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah hangat, dan wangi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluknya!

"Tidurlah Sakura" Sasuke berucap dengan suara _baritone_ nya.

" _Ha- ha'i_ " Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

Bodoh! Ia berpikir Sasuke akan menciummnya di bus. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Sasuke memeluknya, membuat nya nyaman.

Sial! Kenapa pikirannya bisa sekotor tadi. Jika Ino dan Tenten tahu, maka mereka berdua akan menjadikannya bahan olok- olok.

 _Menyebalkan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempuh jalan yang cukup panjang akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

 _Grand Konoha Beach_.

Pantai yang sangat indah nan luas, warna pantainya sangat biru dengan kata lain pantai ini menandakan bersih dan tidak tercemar. Pemandangan di sekitarnya pun tak kalah menarik nya.

Mengagumkan. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk pantai ini.

Pantai ini terletak di ujung salah satu desa bagian dari kota Konoha. Untuk sampai ke pantai ini memerlukan waktu sekitar 3 jam.

Hampir semua siswa- siswi langsung berhamburan berebut untuk turun. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas dipelukan Sasuke.

Menyadari bus telah sampai, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan hendak bangkit tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya melihat wajah Sakura yang menggemaskan ketika tidur. Posisi kepala Sakura mendongak, mata yang memejam, bulu mata yang indah, nafas yang teratur, dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut melukiskan senyum tipisnya.

Ahh~ ia memang tak salah memilih. Diantara sekian banyak gadis hanya Sakura lah yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Dan ia tahu bahwa hanya Sakura lah yang pantas untuknya.

Ia mengusap- usap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada pucuk kepala Sakura. Menyesap banyak- banyak aroma cherry yang mengguar dari rambut gadisnya.

Kembali Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, berniat mengecupnya ... namun tak dapat terlaksana karena-

"-Ehm, Sasuke Uchiha... kau tahu kami semua menunggu mu di luar. Dan kau malah bermesra- mesraan? Yang benar saja!" Temari berkata dengan ketus, tak lupa juga dengan volume yang maksimal.

Selain itu aura Temari saat ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Ia sangat kesal ketika pengabsenan hilang dua orang. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru ada, dan ternyata eh ternyata dua sejoli ini lah yang masih tertinggal di bus.

"Bisa kau diam, ia sepertinya baru saja tertidur" balas Sasuke tajam.

"Uchiha" Teriak Temari yang langsung membangunkan Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau sudah bangun, ayo kita turun. Yang lain sudah menunggu" titah Temari.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya dengan bersemangat ikut turun sambil membawa barang- barangnya mengikuti Temari dan melupakan kehadiran kekasihnya yang dibuat cengo.

"Hah~ dasar" Sasuke menghela nafas sambil terkekeh. Gadisnya ini benar- benar sangat polos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan" Temari mulai geram akan tingkah sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan memelas. Ia melihat tubuh Temari yang dibalut bikini yang cukup terbuka.

Tubuh yang tinggi, bokong yang berisi, dada yang besar, wajah yang dewasa, sangat sempurna.

Kemudian ia melihat dirinya. Tubuh pendek, bokong berisi, dada ukuran rata- rata, wajah yang imut. Ahh~ ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Ia melihat diri nya seperti melihat anak SD yang antusias berada di pantai. Dan lagi bikini ini... terlalu terbuka!

"Mau sampai kapan murung seperti itu Hah?" Temari mulai tak sabar.

Sakura memasang wajah berpikir "Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? A- aku butuh mengumpulkan keberanian untuk tampil seperti ini" Sakura berucap malu- malu.

Setelah mengatakan 'baiklah' Temari akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah berpikir keras. Ia merasa tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Ia merasa tidak sempurna seperti sahabatnya Temari. Ia butuh mengumpulkan keberanian. Yah, ia butuh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di atas pasir, di bawah payung, di pinggir pantai memang lebih baik bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Ia mendudukan dirinya di dekat Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang ia bawa.

Kemudian ia melihat Temari yang berjalan sendiri kearahnya.

"Uchiha, sebaik nya kau bujuk kekasih mu itu.. ia tak mau keluar kamar. Ini kuncinya" Temari menyerahkan kunci "aku akan menunggunya di sini"

Tak menunggu lama Sasuke langsung bergegas menghampiri gadisnya. Gadisnya ini memang pemberani, tapi jika sifat pemalunya muncul maka akan sangat sulit untuk di tenangkan. Eh, yang benar saja. Tak ia sangka Sakura- gadis ceria itu yang kini menjadi kekasihnya memiliki sisi pemalu yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali memandang penampilannya. Pikiran negatif dan rasa tidak percaya diri kembali memenuhi perasaannya.

Tapi detik berikutnya ia ingat kata- kata Ino " _si Uchiha itu akan semakin tergila- gila pada mu Sakura dan tunjukkan badan indah mu itu pada orang lain.. angkat kepala mu dan tetap percaya diri_ "

"Hahh~ Ino sudah berusaha keras mendukung ku, aku tak boleh kalah oleh perasaan tak benar ini" ucapnya kembali Antusias.

Pintu itu terbuka "Temari, aku siap keluar" serunya riang.

DOENG...

Ia kira itu adalah Temari, tapi ternyata yang muncul adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang tampan dan mempesona yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

.

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang ia dapat. Saat pintu itu terbuka, pemandangan indah lah yang kini tersaji di hadapannya.

Kekasih merah muda nya kini membelakanginya mengenakan bikini yang sangat _sexy_ , berwarna mencolok. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan halus.

Gadisnya- Sakura membalikkan badannya saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Temari, aku siap keluar" seru Sakura riang.

Sakura terlihat kaget "Sa- Sasuke - _kun_ "

Sasuke saat ini tengah menundukan kepalanya "kau... akan mengenakan pakaian itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dingin.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk "emm, ini adalah bikini yang aku beli bersama Ino" ia mendekat pada Sasuke dan meraih tangan kekasih nya itu "Ayo"

Namun, saat itu juga Sasuke memposisikan diri di belakang Sakura dan mencium punggung mulus Sakura, memberikannya _kiss mark_ di sana.

Menyadari Sasuke mencium punggung nya Sakura lekas berbalik "Sasuke - _kun_ , a- ap- apa? apa?" Sasuke segera berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan sekali lagi Sasuke memberikannya ciuman di atas dadanya yang menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia dapat melihat bercak merah itu. Dan ia tahu pasti di punggungnya juga terdapat tanda yang sama.

Mengenakan bikini dengan tanda seperti ini? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Ayo" Sasuke langsung menuntunnya menuju ke luar. Sial! Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang melihat tampilan Sakura yang begitu terbuka. Jadi ia menciumnya, memberikannya tanda agar orang- orang tahu bahwa Sakura miliknya. Ia tak ingin berbagi!

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke. Ia juga melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan halus dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai. _Biar saja, salah sendiri mengenakan pakaian terbuka!_

Mereka berdua kini berjalan ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru. Bahkan Shikamaru kini telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Temari langsung mengampirinya dengan senyum cerianya "kau lama sekali Saku" serunya sedikit merajuk.

Sakura menampilkan senyum kakunya " _go- gomenasai_ " tiba- tiba saja Sasuke membuka kaos biru dongker nya dan mengenakan pakaian itu pada tubuh Sakura. Ia tak mungkin terus membiarkan Sakura mengenakan pakaian minim itu dan para srigala buas yang menatap tubuh gadisnya penuh minat.

Para gadis langsung memekik melihat penampilan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ nya dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang keren. Sakura yang tahu maksud Sasuke yang tak ingin gadisnya mengenakan pakaian terbuka hanya bisa mendecih " _che, ia memberikan ciuman yang jahat agar aku menutupi tubuhku, tapi ia sendiri terbar pesona_ "

Temari menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju pantai. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan mengikuti Temari sambil menghentak- hentakkan kakinya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum manis dan kembali menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang melihat Sakura menghampirinya hanya diam. Kemudian Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan seringainya yang justru menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Juga Shikamaru.

Betapa beraninya gadisnya ini menariknya dan menempelkan bibirnya di dadanya dan memberikan tanda merah pada dadanya.

" _Rasakan pembalasan ciuman jahat mu itu_ " batin Sakura kegirangan.

Setelah memberikan tanda itu Sakura segera berlari menuju Temari dengan pakaian Sasuke yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Sakura memeletkan lidahnya dengan kedua tangan di samping kedua telinganya "wlee" Sakura merasa puas dan ikut bermain bola voli dengan gadis lainnya.

"Sa- Sakura ternyata cukup berani melakukannya di depan umum" gumam Shikamaru.

Sedang Sasuke "aku akan mengambil baju ku yang lain, sepertinya ia juga tak suka berbagi" kini seringai terlukis di wajah tampan nya.

Shikamaru tentu saja hanya bisa cengo di tempat "apakah hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu?"

Dan Shikamaru terlarut dalam kesalah pahaman yang tak berujung XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **A/N :**

 **Nyehehe XD selamat malam minna-san :D ini update sequel yang dhe-chan konsep dan sekarang udah di publish #nyengir lima jari. Dhe-chan bingung apakah chapter ini masuk nya rated T atau M .. kalo ga Pantes di simpen di Rate T tolong kasih tahu ya ^^ nanti dhe-chan delete :D soalnya kalo buat fic suka rada kebablasan wkwk XD**

 **Inspirasi buat chap ini dhe-chan abis makan siang terus nonton anime yang cowoknya cium punggung ceweknya bikin greget karena adegannya nanggung banget , dan karena kekecewaan itulah dhe-chan tambahkan scene ini, scene ini juga jadi scene utama di chapter ini XD #nyengir lagi. ade dhe-chan sampe melet- melet liat adegan itu bahahaha XD #ditabok si ade #nabok balik**

 **Yosh waktunya balas review:**

 **Uchiha Javaraz** : hehehe iya si Sasu-kun bener- bener romantis di balik sikap stay cool nya itu XD ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Hanna Hoshiko** : Rasa nya lagi mimpi di siang bolong T.T Seneng banget senpai mau review dan menyempatkan untuk membaca karya dhe-chan #binar binar. Dhe-chan juga suka sama bagian itu XD maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Lovely ShinyLany:** hehehe ini update sequelnya nee-chan XD aduhh pasti aja nihh nee-chan buat dhe-chan blushing #masih blusing . semangat selalu nee-chan :D maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Sjxjs** : hehehe iya jadian mereka XD kyaaa~ Saku-chan unyu kaya dhe-chan kan kan selvy ? XD #pede gila #ditabok. ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Laifa** : hehehe iyaa nihh :-D ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **berryl uchiha:** cie... cie... yang ketagihan XD ini udah update yaa sequelnya ^^ hihihi makasih buat pujiannya, jadi malu #blushing. Ayo dong diripiu ripiu XD biar tahu dhe-chan kekurangannya dimana mananya #ngarep. ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R &R nya ^^

 **zarachan:** hehehe iyaa Happy ending dong XD pssttt... dhe-chan paling ga suka story yang sad ending #bisikbisik. ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Shirazen** : ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : oke, dhe-chan berikan panggilan Ila-chan yaa XD #harus mau pokonya! . ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^ ps : Rate M ku juga ada yang ga aada lemonnya ko T.T

 **Kucinggendutttidu** : ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Undhott** : hehehe iya undhott-san ini sebagian dialognya di chap3 memang dari lagu itu XD di Chap 1 udah di jelasin yaa fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tak Sempurna-Bondan pas dhe-chan baru bangun tidur #upss malah kepanjangan penjelasannya ..gomenasai . ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Mustika447** : he'em mereka jadian, dhe-chan patah hati di abaikan Sasu-kun #gaada yang peduli woyy. Gapapa tika-chan, dhe-chan seneng banget tika-chan mau R&R juga :)) ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sekali lg senkyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Cutie Boo** : Aaaaaaa aku jugaaa samaaa doki- doki XD ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **desypramitha26** : hehehe makasih buat pujiannya #blushing. ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **Reynaras** : jadi yang kawai itu dhe-chan nya kan kan bukan ceritanya ?#ngarep #digaplok .wahh, dhe-chan seneng kalo ceritanya bisa buat rey-san senyum :D ano, jadi yang kawai itu ceritanya yaa? Bukan dhe-chan ?#pundung. ini update sequelnya yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan dan sankyuu buat R&R nya ^^

 **So gimana Minna-san buat sequel ini ? Gomenasai untuk segala kekurangan yang ada pada fic buatan dhe-chan T.T Ditunggu yaa Read and Review nya ^^ Arigatogozaimashu**


	5. Chapter 5 Ai no shōko?

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**

 **.**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Chery**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, real life, Gaje, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Okay! ^^**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel Not Perfect**_

 _ **"Ai no shōko?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pembicaraan para gad—wanita ini benar- benar membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya iri etah apa. Ahh~ yang pasti ia sendiri bingung apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Segerombolan wanita yang tengah makan siang di kantin, di sebrang meja membuat nya merasakan hal itu. Bukan kehadiran mereka yang menggganggu pikiran serta perasaannya. Tapi yang mereka tengah bicarakan adalah hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

" _Kau tau, mereka memang menyukai nya_ " salah satu dari 4 orang wanita itu bersuara.

" _Hue, jadi bagaimana saat kau 'melakukannya' ?_ "

" _Kami sangat menikmatinya dan yah, kalian tahu kan para pria jika melakukannya pertanda ia benar- benar serius pada kita_ " ucap wanita itu penuh percaya diri.

" _Hee, tapi kekasih ku belum pernah melakukannya_ " salah satu gadis bersuara" _kami belum pernah melakukannya.. ia pernah meminta, tapi aku menolak_ "

" _Ahh~ bersiap- siap lah pria mu itu mencari wanita lain_ " sahut ketiga wanita lainnya menanggapi permasalahan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas nya dengan pelan. Bahkan langkahnya tertinggal jauh dari Temari. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan para wanita saat di kantin. Mereka sepertinya telah ' _melakukan_ ' sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka lakukan.

Tapi mereka juga mengatakan bahwa dengan ' _melakukan hal itu_ ' maka itu adalah tanda bukti pria serius pada gadisnya. Lagi pula, zaman sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Nagato— _nii-chan_ nya pun selalu bersama gadisnya dan sesekali menginap bersama. Respon orang tuanya pun biasa saja.

Ahh~ Jiraya dan Tsunade— orang tua Sakura dan Nagato bukan sosok orang tua yang memiliki pemikiran kolot. Meski mereka sudah _kolot XD_

Kemudian pikirannya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang ia cintai.

Apakah pemuda itu benar- benar mencintainya?

Pemuda itu tak pernah meminta hal itu pada nya, jadi apakah pemuda itu serius padanya?

Apakah jika mereka tidak ' _melakukan_ ' hal _**itu ,**_ pemuda itu masih tetap mencintainya?

TAPP

Sakura mengaduh sambil memegang jidatnya yang lebar saat seseorang mengetuk jidatnya dengan tekanan yang luar biasa, membuat jidatnya mulas dan merah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Akh... Apa yang—" perkataan Sakura menguap ke udara bersama pandangannya yang bersibobrok dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya.

Sasuke Uchiha— kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke telah selesai membaca bukunya. Ia lekas meninggalkan perpustakaan dan hendak kembali ke kelas. Ia dapat melihat gadisnya yang berjalan di koridor bersama Temari— tidak benar- benar bersama karena Sakura tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang.

Lagi pula pandangan gadis itu seperti tidak fokus. Gadis itu pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting dan kadang membuat nya berpikir terlalu berlebihan untuk hal yang tak penting.

Ia melangkah dengan langkah panjang- panjang, menghampiri gadisnya, menyelamatkan gadisnya yang hampir menabrak tembok.

TAPP

Sakura tampak mengaduh mendapatkan sentuhan dari kedua jari yang ia ketukkan pada jidat gadisnya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Karena jika tidak begitu, Sakura mungkin akan menabrak dada bidang nya seperti yang selalu gadis itu lakukan.

Atau lebih parahnya menabrak tembok yang akan membuat nya kesakitan dan mempermalukannya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut melihat gadisnya kesakitan akibat perlakuannya. Tapi taukah gadisnya itu bahwa tindakan Sasuke tadi adalah salah satu bukti cintanya untuk Sakura.

Ya, meskipun Sasuke melakukanya dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Lagi pula ia ingin menjahili gadisnya.

"Akh... apa yang—" Sakura melebarkan matanya "—Sasuke - _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan? I- ini sakit" keluhnya sambil terus mengusap jidatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia dapat melihat Sakura yang mulai mengembungkan pipinya dan bibirnya yang kini mengrucut lucu.

Ia tahu gadisnya pasti merajuk, jadi ia menarik kepala Sakura yang membuat Sakura kini berada di pelukannya " _gomen,_ ayo"

Perlakuan kecil Sasuke ini sukses membuat kedua pipinya merah merona hebat.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum ia kehilangan kendali setiap melihat wajah gadisnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Terutama jika Sakura sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _forhead?_ " Tanya Ino pada satu waktu saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama. Sakura hanya diam dan tetap berjalan. Ino dan Tenten yang merasa aneh akan tingkah Sakura, langsung menyeret Nya ke cafe terdekat.

"Ceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu selama perjalanan tadi" titah Tenten dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau tau? Kau bisa mempercayai kami" sambung Ino.

"Biar ku tebak, kau kalah main game virtual mu itu lagi kan?" Tenten mulai so tau dan mendapat dua jitakan dari Sakura, juga Ino.

Sakura kembali terdiam dan berpikir keras. Namun yang ia dapat adalah jalan buntu dan kebimbangan. Karena merasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, dengan terpaksa Sakura menceritakan masalahnya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"APA?" teriak Tenten dan Ino bersaman saat mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan sejak tadi.

Sakura mendengus "Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sakura yang tadinya lesu kini berubah jadi semangat " _ne ne,_ apa kalian pernah melakukannya?"

Ino dan Tenten terkesiap dan hanya saling melirik dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Mereka ingin segera lari dari cafe ini, meninggalkan Sakura dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Hah~ padahal tadi mereka yang semangat ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Sakura tampak tak sabar mendengar jawaban kedua sahabatnya. Jadi ia terus memaksa, merengek untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Dengar, aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan jangan bertanya apapun lagi setelah itu. Mengerti?" Tegas Tenten dan Ino yang tampaknya setuju dengan pendapat Tenten.

"Baiklah" yah, mau tak mau Sakura pun harus setuju.

"Kami pernah melakukannya" Sakura tampak kaget, ia hendak bertanya. Tapi Tenten dengan cepat mengangkat tangan agar Sakura tak memotong ucapannya.

"Jadi jawaban untuk mu, apakah kau ingin melakukan nya atau tidak itu tergantung pada mu"

Sakura hendak berucap, lagi Ino kini memotongnya "jadi semua terserah pada mu Sakura. Kenapa tidak kau tawarkan saja pada Sasuke jika ia tak memulainya" Ino tampak berpikir "hmm~ sepertinya Sasuke memang menunggu mu yang memulai duluan"

Mereka berdua tertawa sedang Sakura bertambah gusar dan bingung. Kedua sahabatnya ini benar- benar membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Kalian berdua jahat membiarkan ku penasaran" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Sial! Mereka tidak membantu sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Hari- hari pun berlalu terasa cepat.

Malam minggu adalah malam yang di tunggu- tunggu setiap pasangan kekasih. Selain jalan bersama, mereka juga sangat menyukai momen kebersamaan pada malam minggu yang serasa spesial.

Tak beda jauh dengan pasangan SasuSaku ini.

Mereka tengah berada di apartemen Sasuke. Mereka memilih diam di apartemen dari pada jalan- jalan. Lagipula ini adalah permintaan Sakura sediri. Ia ingin melancarkan aksinya yang telah dirancangnya sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan Ino atau Tenten atau pun Temari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merasa kaget ketika Sakura meminta bertemu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan bertemu, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah mengapa Sakura meminta menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya berdiam diri di aprtemennya? Ia senang sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama gadisnya.

Lagi pula ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Padahal orang tua nya sangat kaya dan tinggal di kota yang sama. Namun ia ingin hidup mandiri dengan tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Permintaan gadisnya ini seperti memiliki tujuan lain.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan yang ia beli secara mendadak ketika Sakura memberinya pesan akan ke apartemennya.

Kemudian ia melihat Sakura yang nampak gugup. Ia tahu Sakura orang yang selalu gugup apabila bersamanya. Tapi kali ini gadisnya lebih gugup dari biasanya.

" _Are you oke?_ "

"Y- ya" Sakura merogoh ransel hitam kecilnya " _ano,_ aku membawa film bagus.. mau menonton bersama?"

"Hn"

.

.

Tak dapat dipercaya, film yang Sakura bawa adalah film horor. Sakura nampak takut menyaksikan film yang tengah mereka saksikan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak ingin jika hanya akan menakuti kekasinya, tapi ini adalah film pilihannya sendiri.

Dilain sisi, Sakura merasa tak bisa memulai semuanya. Bahkan untuk mencium Sasuke terlebih dahulu pun ia tak pernah.

Baiklah- baiklah, ia pernah memberikan Sasuke ciuman jahat di pantai. Tapi itu tidak sengaja. Ya tidak sengaja. Tanpa perasaan berarti, karena saat itu ia tengah diliputi dendam pada Sasuke yang berani- beraninya memberinya tanda. Maka ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya itu.

Sakura mengambil minuman yang disediakan Sasuke. Berniat meminumnya, tapi ia justru terpana dengan adegan film horor yang mereka tonton.

Saat itu sang hantu dalam film muncul secara mendadak yang membuat Sakura memekik dan menumpahkan minumannya pada Sasuke.

Astaga~ ia berniat memeluk Sasuke tapi justru menumpahkan air pada pakaian Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berusaha keras agar tidak meneriaki kekasihnya. Jujur saja ia kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya akhir- akhir ini sangat aneh.

" _Go- gomenasai_ " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mematikan tv, ia berdiri hendak mengganti pakaiannya.

Hah~ tak ada gunanya marah pada Sakura. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengganti pakaiannya saja kan?

Ia merasakan baju belakangnya di tarik. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang mencengkram erat baju belakangnya sambil menunduk.

Detik berikutnya kalimat yang Sasuke dengar dari Sakura adalah hal yang benar- benar tak pernah ia duga sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tahu ia membuat Sasuke marah. Tapi ia sungguh tidak sengaja. Lagipula ia sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi kenapa justru semua yang ia susun tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Kenapa semua hal yang ia rencana kan tidak pernah sempurna.

Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan berganti pakaian?

Otaknya yang dikatakan orang masuk dalam golongan cerdas mulai berpikir ini adalah waktunya ia bereaksi.

Aduh~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura gugup bukan main. Wajahnya bahkan telah merah merona sampai ke telinga.

Ia menarik baju belakang Sasuke. Inilah saatnya. Sasuke berbalik, kini mereka berhadapan. Ya, meski posisi Sasuke yang berdiri dan Sakura yang duduk.

"Sasuke- _kun_ akan berganti pakaian? Apakah aku harus membantu mu?" Sakura masih menunduk.

"Hn, tidak usah"

Sakura sedikit menatapnya "Atau Sasuke - _kun_ akan mandi, aku mau menggosokkan punggung mu"

Astaga~ ia sendiri tak menyangka ia berhasil mengatakannya. Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak terbaca. Pemuda itu nampak kaku dan tubuhnya yang nampak menegang. Sakura tahu Sasuke mungkin memang kaku, tapi tidak terhadapnya.

"A-aku akan mengoleskan sabun di punggung mu dan—"

"—Ti-da-k Sa-ku-ra" sahut Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Tapi Sasu— "

"Sakura ada apa dengan mu?" Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura "apa yang membuat mu bertingkah aneh dan berkata seperti bukan diri mu?"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. Dan ia melihat sedikit rasa kecewa dari Sasuke. Sasuke kecewa padanya?

Menyadari Sasuke yang marah padanya, yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menangis. Ia sudah berusaha keras merancang segalanya dan gagal. Ia memberanikan diri mengatakan hal memalukan ini, dan yang ia dapat justru Sasuke yang tak senang akan hal ini.

Mungkinkah Sasuke memang tak serius pada nya?

Sasuke sangat lemah akan Sakura. Melihat gadisnya menangis justru serasa ia merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

 _Sial! Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?_

Sakura terus menangis dan merancaukan semua keluh kesah di hatinya. Mengenai perkataan wanita- wanita di kantin, pembicaraannya dengan Ino & Tenten dan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Sakura nampak frustasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dan Sasuke merasa kasihan juga melihat gadisnya seperti ini. Ia akan berusaha menenangkan gadisnya. Ya, ia harus melakukannya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Memandang _emerlad_ itu dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sakura" mulai nya lembut "setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta nya"

Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jemarinya "Begitu pula dengan keseriusan seseorang" ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sakura bergiliran yang terus mengeluarkan air mata "jika orang lain 'melakukan itu' untuk membuktikan keseriusannya, maka aku akan mengungkapkannya dengan cara ku sendiri"

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Sakura yang mulai tenang meski masih terdengar sisa- sisa tangisnya.

"kau hanya perlu percaya dan rasakan dalam hati mu"

TAPP

Sasuke mengetuk jidat lebar Sakura dengan kedua jarinya. Sama saat seperti di koridor saat itu. Bedanya saat itu Sasuke melakukannya dengan kekuatan maksimal, sedangkan sekarang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan saat itulah ia melihat Sakura tersenyum dengan manis. Walau jejak air mata masih ada disana, hal itu tetap tak mengurangi kecantikan gadisnya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pelukannya.

Yang membuat Sakura senang adalah saat Sasuke mengetuk jidatnya entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan perasaan cinta, sayang, keseriusan pemuda itu padanya. Hal ini membuat hatinya menghangat.

" _Gomenasai,_ Sasuke _-kun..._ aku tak mempercayai mu dan berbuat seperti ini" Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke "Mulai sekarang aku akan terus mempercayai dan merasakannya.. Sasuke- _kun_ juga harus bisa merasakan perasaan ku "

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Malam ini mereka hanya menonton kembali film setelah mengganti pakaian mereka yang sama- sama basah akibat peluk- memeluk karena baju Sasuke yang basah memeluk Sakura dan Sakura yang di peluk pun terkena basahnya.

Mereka kini menjalani kembali kencan mereka ini dengan perasaan yang lebih baik lagi. Tentunya ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINAL**

 **A/N :**

Hehehe ini fic makin gaje yaa XD Rencana dhe- _chan_ bakal buat fic ini jadi terus berlanjut, tapi tiap chapnya bakal _end_ dan juga saling keterkaitan #nyengir.

Fic ini dhe-chan _update special_ _ **Brithday**_ dhe- _chan_ **XD** Dhe- _chan_ gatau ini ngena apa engga _feel_ nya T.T pokoknya di hari spesial ini dhe- _chan_ pen berbagi kebahagian lewat fic ini wkwk#gajelas #abaikan

 _ **Yosha,**_ **waktunya balas** _ **review**_ **:**

 **sjxjs** : kyaa~ dhe- _chan_ nge _fly_ nihh selvy- _chan_ #masih yaa buat pujiannya#merona. Hehehe oke oke ;)) ihh pundung nihh pundung , #becanda. makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **Aikaa-** _ **chan**_ : oh hai salam kenal Aikaa- _chan_ ^^ hehe makasih yaa buat pujiannya # _blushing_. makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **UchiHaruno Sya-** _ **chan**_ : hihihi XD makasih yaa sya- _chan_ pujiannya XD jadi malu # _blushing_. Hehe siap siap :D makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **Kucing genduttidur:** hehehe iya manis sekali kaya dhe- _chan_ wkwkwk #pede gila. makasih yaa read and reviewnya ^^

 **Williewillydoo** : hehe iya dong mereka harus so sweet ckckck XD makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **zara** _ **chan**_ : iya dong makin mesra mereka :D makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **berryl uchiha** : hehehe makasih pujiannya berryl- _san_ XD #merona. Aduhh, maaf yaa buat _typo_ nya T.T siap- siap :D duhh terharu banget diperhatikan detail sama berryl- _san_ XD makasih ya udah ngasih tau #binar- binar, semoga kedepannya dhe- _chan_ bisa lebih baik lagi baik penulisan dan buat ceritanya XD makasih yaa _read and reviewnya_ ^^

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : hai Ila- _chan_ ^^ iya ga bakal di ganti XD panggil Saya "DHE- _CHAN_ " _yokay_ ? XD belum habis ini masih berlanjut :D makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **Nasyaila** : hai Nasya- _chan_ ^^ hahaha wahh bener banget tebakannya Nasya- _chan_ :D panggil Saya "DHE- _CHAN" ne_? #maksa. Ugh, aku juga pas nonton tu film bayanginnya SasuSaku haha XD siap XD makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **Shirazen** : hehehe masa sih kocak ? :D aku juga gemes sama merekaa.. Bikin dagdigdugserrr XD anime yang dhe- _chan_ tonton itu ' _KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA_ ' #kalo ga salah nulis XD pokonya TOP tuh anime nya shira- _san_ ^^ bikin greget XD ehh makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **Himeko** : aaaaa~ makasih pujiannya # _blushing_. Jangan panggil _senpai_ , panggil dhe- _chan_ aja _nee nee_? # _puppyeys_. Nah bener banget itu tebakannya :D euhh aku juga gemes sama Usui  & Misa .. pokoknya greget wkwk #malah kebanyakan ngomong haha #maafkan. makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **Laifa** : dhe- _chan_ juga ngarepnya pengen punya pacar kaya Sasuke- _kun_ di fic ini Laifa- _chan_ hikkss.. Hikss #ikutbaper. Tenang curhatan mu aku dengarkan dengan baik Laifa- _chan_ , percaya aja Tuhan lagi mempersiapkan yang terbaik buat Laifa- _chan_ .hehe ^^ makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **yanthi** : hehehe betul banget itu :D makasih yaa _read and review_ nya ^^

 **desypramitha93** : hai desy- _chan_ ^^ hehehe makasih yaa buat pujiannya # _blushing_. Ini lanjut XD makasih yaa _read and reviewnya ^^_

 _Arigatogozaimashu for all & Gomenasai for Typo(s) and other _T.T _mind to review ?_


	6. Chapter 6 Special Moment

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran, one shoot, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Brithday for My Husband "Sasuke Uchiha"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel NOT PERFECT**_

 _ **-Special Moment-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di _Konoha Senior High School._ Hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir satu tahun itu begitu menarik perhatian karena Sakura dan Sasuke memang sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sempurna di KSHS.

Namun, sesungguhnya hanya segelintir orang yang benar- benar tahu hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak akan tahu apabila mereka tidak melihatnya dari dekat. Perasaan itu akan terlihat sangat jelas dari kedua orang bersurai merah muda dan surai _raven_ apabila mereka melihatnya lebih detail. Cinta yang sangat besar dan perasaan sayang yang terpancar dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Mereka memang mencolok. Karena sang pemuda yang sangat terkenal akan ketampanan dan segudang kesempurnaan lainnya sedang sang gadis yang terkenal karena sifat hangat, ceria namun akan muncul sifat malu juga takut disaat yang bersamaan menambah daya tariknya tersendiri.

Namun sekali lagi mereka memilih untuk membiarkan hubungan mereka diketahui oleh orang banyak dengan sendiri nya, tanpa pengumuman- pengumuman layaknya seorang selebritis. Terlebih sang pemuda yang memang terkenal _stay cool_ dan sang gadis yang terlalu takut. Mengingat tragedi terakhir kali pem _bullyan_ nya akibat duduk satu bangku dengan pemuda yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya sejak pertama masuk kelas 3A.

Acara mereka kencan pun hanya dilakukan di luar sekolah. Apabila orang- orang atau teman- teman mereka yang beruntung bertemu maka akan langsung tersebar gosip, namun tak akan mendapat kan kejelasan yang pasti. Karena, bertanya pada seorang Uchiha butuh keberanian yang benar- benar besar, serta bertanya pada sang Haruno hanya akan berakhir dengan senyum manis yang mempesona.

Lalu bagaimana keseharian mereka di KSHS? Dan ungkapan cinta mereka di depan umum?

Seorang Uchiha dan Haruno adalah satu pasang kekasih yang memiliki kemampuan tidak biasa. Mereka berdua memasuki peringkat tiga besar di kelas 3A, kelas yang terkenal akan sisi kognitif siswa- siswinya yang di atas siswa lainnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka di depan umum.

Jika para Uchiha cenderung mengungkapkan cinta dengan mengetuk dahi pasangannya, sedangkan Sasuke memiliki cara selain itu.

Saat mata kalian jeli maka kalian akan mendapati sesekali Sasuke Uchiha yang memegang tangan Sakura dan meremasnya sebanyak tiga kali. Begitupula Sakura. Itulah ungkapan cinta mereka yang tak nampak dan sangat rapih.

Tapi apakah yang terjadi dengan Sakura saat ini. Wajah yang ditekuk, bibir yang mengerucut dan mata nya yang sayu itu?

"Hei, hentikan wajah mu yang meggemaskan seperti itu _forhead_ " Ino menjitak kepala Sakura cukup keras dan membuatnya langsung memekik tertahan " _i- itai_ " sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terasa mulas.

"Kau ini kenapa hah?" Ino menghela nafas "si Uchiha itu tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerang mu jika kau berekspresi seperti tadi"

Mendengar penuturan Ino, wajah Sakura sontak memerah " _Pig_ , kau .. ini sangat sakit dan.. apa- apaan kata- kata mu tadi"

Ia tahu betul bahwa Sasuke bisa saja kehilangan kendali akan dirinya yang menunjukan ekspresi lucunya. Tapi ia sekarang benar- benar pusing dan lagi si putra sulung Uchiha itu tidak berada di dekatnya. Karena kekasihnya itu berkata bahwa ia akan ke perpustakaan sedang kan dirinya berada di kantin.

Sakura mencondongkan sedikit badannya agar ia dan Ino yang tersekat meja dapat membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup rahasia.

"Ia akan ulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli, tepatnya besok Ino" Sakura berbisik "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan... hadiah apa yang kira- kira cocok untuknya?" Sakura mengacak rambutnya pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit frustasi.

Terlihat di pintu masuk kantin Tenten melambayikan tangannya dan bergabung bersama. Tenten mengerenyitkan dahinya saat mendapati Sakura yang terlihat pusing dan Ino yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Oh~ kalian tahu? Aku sakit hati diabaikan kedua sahabatku" Tenten berucap seolah- olah benar- benar tersakiti dan ini berhasil membuat Sakura dan Ino terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi, mau cerita?" Tawar Tenten pada keduanya dan di mulailah acara curaht- curhatan yang sangat rumit dan berkepanjangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Special Moment-**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merapihkan buku- bukunya serta alat tulis lainnya. Ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang terlihat acuh tak acuh. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ?" Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ti- tidak" jawab Sakura pura- pura tak peduli.

Sasuke yang tengah sama- sama membereskan peralatan menulisnya sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan benar- benar menghadapkan diri pada Sakura.

Ia melihat sekeliling nya. Kelas sudah lumayan kosong, hanya tersisa dirinya dan Sakura, serta seorang lagi yang tengah tertidur pulas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Merasakan tangannya digenggam ia melihat Sasuke di sana yang terlihat bingung. Sasuke meremas tangan nya sebanyak tiga kali. _Kami-sama_ , sekarang Sakura benar- benar merasa jantungnya akan keluar.

Sasuke Uchiha itu menyatakan rasa cintanya yang tersirat melalui genggaman tangan ini.

Sedang Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat pemalunya hanya bisa menyeringai. _Sial! Wajah Sakura benar- benar manis_.

Jadi sebelum kegiatan ciuman itu disaksikan Nara Si Pemalas atau siswa/siswi lain yang beruntung, lebih baik ia menarik tangan Sakura dan lekas pulang.

Sudah cukup kejadian di kolam renang, Ciuman pertama mereka yang disaksikan banyak orang dengan perasaan takut Sasuke yang khawatir akan kondisi Sakura saat itu. Dan jangan lupakan juga ciuman jahat di pantai yang membuat Shikamaru salah paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Special Moment-**_

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, mereka― Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Saat Sasuke hendak berbalik Sakura menggenggam tangan nya. Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

Tiket ke taman bermain _disneysea_. Sakura menyerahkan tiket itu pada Sasuke "besok setelah pulang sekolah, a- aku ingin pergi kesana bersama mu"

Sakura mulai gelisah " i- itu juga jika Sasuke - _kun_ bersedia"

Sial.

Sejak kapan ia jadi benar- benar pemalu? Hah~ Sasuke benar- benar memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa pada dirinya.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir "Hn, Baiklah" Kali ini Sakura tersenyum sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke tiga kali. Dan itu membuat perasaan Sasuke membuncah. Belum lagi melihat wajah Sakura yang menggemaskan itu.

Tanpa aba- aba Sasuke langsung mengecup singkat bibir _peach_ Sakura serta berbalik, pergi menaiki mobil jemputannya.

Saat mobil Sasuke benar- benar hilang ia baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja di kecup oleh Sasuke. Kyaaa~ ini benar- benar membuatnya melayang. Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

Sakura memasuki rumah dengan tergesa juga wajah yang merona hebat. Tsunade Haruno― ibu dari Sakura sampai terheran- heran melihat purtinya yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian putrinya menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai "kencan dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya Jahil.

Wajah putrinya merona dan terlihat malu- malu. Lalu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Kaa-chan,_ aku akan pergi belanja dengan Ino. Jika _nii-chan_ sudah pulang katakan pada nya untuk menghubungi ku.. aku ingin ia menjemputku" Sakura terlihat sangat girang. Jadi Tsunade hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya yang tidak berubah- berubah. Tetap seperti anak kecil. Tapi itulah putrinya.

Tsunade teringat sesuatu "Sakura, _kaa-chan_ tugas malam kali ini. Makan lah di luar mengerti?" Perkataan Tsunade hanya ditanggapi acungan jempol dan Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Setelah berbelanja dengan Ino untuk membeli hadiah dan pakaian barunya, Sakura mulai memasang alarm dan menyiapkan serentetan kata untuk dikirimkan pada kekasihnya. Ia ingin dirinya lah yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kekasihnya itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya berdebar- debar serta terdapat bunga- bunga di atas kepalanya.

.

.

Rencana hanyalah rencana. Alarm yang ia pasang ternyata tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Ia juga kesiangan masuk sekolah. Bukan hanya Sakura saja, tapi Nagato― kakak Sakura dan Jiraya ―ayahnya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Hal ini terjadi karena Tsunade tidak berada di rumah. Tsunade sedang bertugas di rumah sakit konoha malam hari dan membuat keluarga Haruno sibuk sekali hari ini.

Sakura bahkan lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Special Moment-**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura Haruno, 3A. Alasan telat karena... _ano, kaa-chan_ tugas malam jadi tidak ada yang membangunkan" Sakura berucap ragu- ragu. Saat ini ia tengah di hukum berdiri di lapangan, hormat pada bendera kebangsaan Jepang.

Yamato - _sensei_ menyipitkan matanya sambil berkecak pinggang mendengar alasannya tadi "Siswa pintar pun tak menjamin disiplin" oh bagus, sekarang ia telah menghancurkan reputasi anak pintar "Harusnya kau belajar bangun sendiri Haruno"

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Ia benar- benar merutuki kebiasaannya yang tidur bagaikan kerbau yang tak terganggu sama sekali. Sekarang selama satu mata pelajaran ia hanya akan berdiri di sini di depan bendera. Jika Sasuke melihatnya, apa katanya nanti? _triple sial!_

 **.**

 **.**

Ia sempat khawatir saat Sakura tak kunjung datang. Pikirannya mengarah pada hal- hal yang berbau _negative_. Apakah Sakura baik- baik saja? Apakah Sakura Sakit? Pikirannya kini bahkan tak dapat konsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir belajar untuk persiapan masuk Universitas.

Dari pada terus memikirkannya lebih baik ia mencoba mencari tahu dengan menghubunginya. Sasuke izin kepada Kurenai - _sensei_ untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga mata nya tak sengaja melihat surai merah muda yang tengah berdiri menghadap bendera bersama barisan anak- anak yang selalu berbuat ulah dan selalu kesiangan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia rasa ia tak perlu mencari tahu kemana gadisnya. Karena telah jelas di depan mata nya kini gadis itu tengah selesai menjalani hukumannya.

Gadisnya terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan keringat yang menuruni garis wajahnya membuat Sakura terlihat sexi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berinisiatif membelikan minuman, Susu _strowberry_ kesukaan Sakura. Sakura bahkan terlihat tak menyadari eksistensinya yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan saat ini ia semakin mendekat, lebih dekat dan―

―Brukk

" _I- itai_ " Sakura mengusap- usap jidatnya yang lebar.

Hahh~ kejadian ini bagaikan _dejavu._ Hal ini pernah terjadi saat dulu pertama mereka akan memasuki kelas yang sama.

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Tak peduli lagi orang- orang yang mulai memperhatikan.

Mendapatkan sentuhan halus di kepalanya, sontak membuatnya mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung menunduk saat mengetahui Sasuke lah orangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, menempelkan kotak susu itu pada wajah Sakura seraya berkata "Satu kali dihukum... tidak menjadikan mu berandalan bukan?"

Ahh~ Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Sakura menerima kotak susu itu dan mulai meminumnya.

 _"A-arigatou"_ ucap Sakura tulus.

Mereka berjalan ke atap menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukan. Terutama untuk Sakura yang memang kegerahan akibat acara hukuman tadi.

"Ja- jangan terlalu dekat, aku bau ke- keringat" Sakura sedikit menjaub dari Sasuke yang justru pemuda itu bertambah mendekatinya dengan senyum jahilnya.

 _Sasuke bahkan rela tidak mengikuti acara belajar yang di adakan sekolah untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas bersama ku di hari ulang tahunnya._

Menyadari hari ini hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Sakura langsung berdiri "nanti pulang sekolah, ja- jangan lupa" setelah itu ia berlari menuju kelasnya. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini menyeringai akan sikapnya yang kekanakan tapi sangat menarik.

Hah~ gadis itu sungguh luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Special Moment-**_

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka kini akhirnya telah sampai di arena taman bermain. Sakura dan Sasuke tak lupa makan siang terlebih dahulu. Juga telah mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian santai.

Sakura mengenakan pakaian _one peace_ berwarna _tosca_ dan putih. Topi modisnya terpasang cantik di atas surai merah mudanya, serta spatu _kets_ putih menghiasi kakinya. Tak lupa juga tas gendong berwarna putih dengan ukuran sedang di punggungnya.

Sedang Sasuke mengenakan stelan kaos berwarna biru dongker yang dilapisi _cardigan_ berwarna serupa kaos yang ia kenakan _,_ bagian bawahan ia mengenakan _jeans_ hitam di dukung dengan spatu _kets_ berwarna putih hampir sama dengan Sakura membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Sakura terlihat sangat senang. Sasuke tahu itu. Mereka menaiki berbagai wahana, seperti halilintar, kora- kora yang menguji adrenalin. Tak hanya itu mereka juga menaiki beberapa wahana yang santai seperti biang lala, komidi putar dan terakhir mereka menuju zona _Mediterranean Harbor_ , yang mana Sakura dan Sasuke berkeliling menggunakan gondola semacam di _Venice_ , Italia.

Suasana yang tadinya sangat menyenangkan kini berubah menjadi canggung. Suasana romantis seperti ini ternyata membuat mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

Padahal pada saat mereka menaiki wahana santai seperti biang lala dan komidi putar mereka masih baik- baik saja. Saling berpegangan tangan, membicarakan topik- topik ringan, dan sesekali saling meremas tangan masing- masing.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" Sasuke terlihat khawatir melihat Sakura yang sepertinya cukup kelelahan. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ragu- ragu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah. _Sial, kenapa tiba- tiba jadi gugup._ Tak dapat ia pungkiri, Sasuke sangat senang di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ya, meski Sakura belum juga mengucapkannya. _Mungkin ia terlalu malu_.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya " _Aku harus melakukannya, aku sudah merencanakan segalanya dan sebagian telah gagal. Kenapa semua yang ku rencanakan tidak bisa berjalan dengan sempurna ? Yang benar saja. Kali ini harus berjalan lancar_ " batinnya berteriak.

"Sa-Sasuke - _kun_ " suara Sakura bergetar.

Mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar membuatnya menoleh dan apa yang saat ini ia alami rasanya sebuah mimpi.

Sakura menciumnya. Ya, Sakura menciumnya tepat di bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang tertutup rapat- rapat.

Andai Sakura tahu, Sasuke melebarkan matanya seperkian detik karena kaget akan tindakan gadisnya ini. Tapi selanjutnya ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

Sakura sangat malu. Ia langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata " _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ , Sasuke- _kun_ "

Astaga~ Sakura ingin mengungkapkannya dengan suaranya yang lembut, tapi yang keluar adalah suaranya yang cempreng dengan ekspresi yang pasti terlihat sangat kacau. Ia mengatakannya dengan kedua mata menutup rapat- rapat, kedua tangannya di samping mengepal erat.

Sungguh ia sangat gugup.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mencium kekasihnya, dan ciuman yang ia rencanakan tepat di pipi kanan kekasihnya justru mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Tentu saja karena Sasuke menoleh terlalu cepat dari perhitungannya.

Dan yang perlu ditekankan adalah ini di depan umum. Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan selamat dari Sakura juga ekspresi gadisnya yang malu- malu. Sangat menggemaskan.

Ahh~ betapa menakjubkan gadisnya ini. Jadi ia membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan menatap gadisnya yang sekarang menatapnya takut- takut dengan wajah merona yang semakin mempercantik gadisnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka seraya berkata "Sesungguhnya aku lebih suka mencium dari pada di cium Sakura"

Sasuke meremas tengkuk Sakura pelan- pelan "tapi aku menyukai ciuman pertama mu itu, dan aku akan menunjukan bahwa aku lebih suka mencium mu lebih dulu"

Dengan itu Sasuke menarik Sakura, memposisikan Sakura duduk di pangkuannya dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Suasana romantis di atas gondola ini menambah kesan indah dan kenangan yang pastinya tak akan terlupakan.

Bahkan mereka telah lupa bahwa mereka berciuman di depan umum.

Ahh~ masa muda memang sungguh luar biasa.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, masih dalam jarak dekat, bahkan hidung mereka masih bersentuhan dan dapat merasakan hangat nya nafas masing- masing " _Arigatou_ Sakura" Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya "ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah selama ini aku hidup" Sakura tersenyum malu- malu. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura sambil terus menikmati momen spesial ini.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^ OMAKE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten dan Ino saat ini berperan layaknya seorang _stalker_ yang terus membuntuti sambil mengambil gambar Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat sangat romantis.

Saat berada di gondola dan kejadian Sakura mencium Sasuke langsung mereka abadikan "Ku bilang apa, dari sudut sini lebih jelas gambarnya" tutur Tenten antusias.

"Kyaaa~ aku tak menyangka si Sasuke yang sok _stay cool_ itu sangat lemah apabila bersama Sakura! Bahkan tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya" Ino terus memekik tertahan dan beradu mulut dengan Tenten karena khawatir suara Ino menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Saat Sakura membuka tas serta menyerahkan hadiahnya yaitu berupa buku motivasi karya Jack Canfield yang berjudul " _The Success principles_ " buku yang Sasuke ingin kan dan tidak bisa menemukannya karena buku itu terbit di tahun 2014 dan langsung habis pada saat rilis. Sasuke merasa senang, ia yang memang suka membaca di tambah hadiah yang Sakura berikan adalah buku yang ia idamkan membuat ulang tahunnya semakin sempurna.

Tangan mereka kembali mengabadikan gambar SasuSaku yang kembali berpelukan. Setelah SasuSaku pulang, mereka― Ino dan Tenten langsung saling membalik kan badan. Posisi mereka sekarang bagaikan pose _band The Virgin_ Indonesia.

" _Yoshaaa, mission complete_ " ucap Tenten dan Ino bersamaan sambil menyeringai dan melakukan Tos.

.

.

.

 **End beneran End ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Kyaaa~ fic dadakan yang dhe-** _ **chan**_ **buat , spesial untuk suamiku Sasuke Uchiha (#dishanaro Sakura ) di hari ultahnya.**

 **Dhe-** _ **chan**_ **gatau kalo bulan Juli siswa/I Jepang masih efektif sekolah atau engga(kayanya engga) apalagi ini kan ceritanya kelas 3SMA. tapi anggap aja mereka kali ini lagi belajar persiapan masuk univ yaa (MAKSA BANGET!)**

 **Balas Review yang masuk :**

 **Aikaa-chan:** Hai juga Aikaa-chan ^^ hehe terimakasih pujiannya #blushing. Wahhh #binar binar. Makasih ucapannya #peluk. Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **Desyparamitha93** : chap ini ada kiss nya tuh desy-chan :D ini udah lanjut yaa :D Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **Miina Cherry** : tiap chapter emang tamat, tapi masih saling keterkaitan tiap chapter kedepannya :D hehe ini udah lanjut yaa Miina-chan :)) aaaaa masa sih? Dhe-chan juga jadi ikut blushing gara- gara Miina-chan puji fic dhe-chan XD ehh ehh jangan panggil senpai, panggil DHE-CHAN aja udah cukup #nyengir. contac person fb dan Bbm sudah di kirim lewat PM yaa, silahkan di cek XD Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **Williewillydoo** : hahaha iya kemarin itu emang lagi sadrah Sasu-kunnya wkwk XD Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **zarachan** : iya dong tulus, setulus dhe-chan ngerjain fic ini wkwkwk #abaikan. Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **Srisavers28** : ya kadang kan kita juga sebagai perempuan suka ada rasa iri- iri gitu, atau takut .. Maklum lah, perempuan kan mainnya perasaan XD hehe bener tuh, untung Sasu-kunnya baik XD (meski agak mesum juga sih wkwk) Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : hehe iya sama- sama Ila-chan ^^ hahaha iya atuh gapapa Ila-chan, dari pada 'Senpai' kan bikin dhe-chan takut T.T Terimakasih R&R nya ^^

 **Shirazen** : hehe syukurlah kalau menghibur XD iya itu anime nya oke banget, coba ditonton pasti suka :D untuk chapter ini udah end, nanti dhe-chan bakal terusin chap berikutnya. Jadi tiap chapter saling keterkaitan gitu meskipun udah end. Kaya kumpulan oneshoot :D ahh gitu dehh pokonya :D

 **No One** : oh Hai juga :)) duhh dhe-chan terharu banget sama review kamu#binar- binar. Kalo untuk judul memang itu dhe-chan udah suka banget sama judulnya jadi maaf mungkin ga bakal diganti hehe #nyengir. Oh iya terimakasih udah ngasih tau typo dan eyd yang benar, semoga kedepannya dhe-chan bisa lebih baik (meski susah juga T.T). Ga ko, dhe-chan justru seneng kalo di ingetin gini, di kasih tau juga, kan dhe-chan jadi dapet pengetahuan baru yang dhe-chan belum tahu atau lupa :D makasih pokoknya yaa #peluk. Sekali lagi terimakasih yaa ^^

 **Special thanks for sahabat ku yang udah revisi fic dhe-chan ({}) Sekali lagi "** _ **TANJOUBI OMEDETOU**_ **Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **" #peluk cium dari dhe-** _ **chan**_ **XD**

 _ **So**_ **gimana** _ **minna-san? Read and Review**_ **nya dhe-** _ **chan**_ **tunggu ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Hugs Soothing

_Ini terjadi kurang lebih lima bulan sebelum persiapan ujian masuk Universitas, sebuah kisah sebelum Ujian Kenegaraan, Kisah Sakura yang terluka dan Sasuke yang menjadi peredanya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**

 **.**

 **OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran, DLDR etc.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for**

 **"Miinami" a.k.a Milla ^_^**

 **.**

 **Enjoy okey**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel NOT PERFECT**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hugs Soothing**_ _ **"**_

 _._

* * *

Akhir- akhir ini Sakura sangat sibuk mempersiapkan penelitian yang akan ia buat. Ia akan daftar ke salah satu Universitas ternama di Konoha dengan jurusan yang ia inginkan yaitu jurusan ahli gizi.

Ia akan menjadi seorang ahli gizi. Meskipun ibunya menginginkannya masuk ke jurusan kedokteran dan mengambil spesialis kandungan, nyatanya ia lebih memilih impiannya sendiri.

 _Sesulit apapun, jika kau berhasil masuk di jurusan yang kau inginkan, maka kau akan menjadi lebih bersemangat lagi dalam belajar dan menghadapi berbagai hal yang akan diujikan_. Itulah prinsip yang Sakura anut.

Seperti saat ini, ia akan mengerjakan jurnal penelitian. Sakura menatap salah satu contoh jurnal penelitian yang akan ia gunakan sebagai acuan untuknya. _Universitas International Konoha_ _―_ Jurusan ahli gizi mengadakan suatu lomba yang menarik dalam rangka ulang tahunnya. Dan Sakura tak ingin menyia- nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Lomba itu diadakan untuk siswa- siswi yang ingin masuk UIK sebelum tes yang sebenarnya. Karena hadiah dari lomba ini adalah masuk jurusan ahli gizi tanpa melakukan berbagi _test, plus_ beasiswa selama satu tahun di UIK. _Itupun jika jurnal yang mereka buat memenuhi syarat uji kelayakan dan uji lapangan._

Betapa Sakura sangat mendambakannya. Jika siswa- siswi lain masih bingung akan pilihan jurusannya, maka ia telah menemukannya jauh- jauh hari.

Dan ini dia, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia akan membuat jurnal penelitian mengenai salah satu makanan kesukaannnya _―_ coklat.

Meskipun Sakura bukan termasuk orang susah, ia lebih suka jika ia bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Orang tuanya akan bangga pada pencapaiannya. Satu tahun orang tuanya akan bebas dalam membiayai, biaya kuliahnya. Hal ini sunggu luar biasa di gadis berhelaian merah muda ini.

Ia harus mulai melakukan penelitian dari sekarang. Tapi, ia belum memiliki sedikitpun materi atau teori yang akan mendukung penelitiannya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya hingga mengerucut. Satu masalah selesai, masalah baru justru datang.

Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Selama ini ia jarang belajar. Ia tidak terlalu suka membaca. Ia sudah diberkati oleh _Kami-sama_ dengan otak yang luar biasa. Dengan hanya membaca sekali ia akan langsung mengingatnya.

Namun saat ini keadaan menuntutnya untuk membaca, mengumpulkan berbagai teori untuk penelitiannya.

" _Hah_ ~ dengan siapa aku mencari buku- buku itu" kembali Sakura menghela nafas.

Teman terdekatnya tak satupun suka membaca.

Ino, ia adalah wanita yang suka _fashion_ _―_ bukan membaca. Tenten, anak itu lebih suka belajar bela diri dan bela diri, begitupula Temari yang kerjanya _ngtrek_ dan _ngtrek_ saja. Temari memang pintar, tapi ia sama saja dengan Sakura. Malas membaca. Jadi salah besar jika ia meminta bantuan Temari.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Ia mencari- cari _pdf_ dan jurnal lain dari internet. _Aduh,_ rasanya pusing sekali memikirkannya.

― _DRTTT ― DRTTT― DRTTT_

 _Smartphone_ yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mencari materi bergetar. Nama sang pemanggil pun terpampang di sana dan Sakura tak bisa menahan kedutan di kedua sudut bibirnya.

' _ **Sasuke-koi**_ ' dengan foto Sasuke yang diam- diam ia ambil ketika membaca di bangkunya.

― _DHEG_

Sakura kini tahu siapa yang dapat membantunya, ia adalah pangeran kesayangannya, kekasih hatinya― Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

" _Moshi- moshi, Sasuke-kun_ " Sasuke yang baru selesai membaca sambil menelpon kekasihnya sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika Sakura menjawabnya dengan terburu- buru dan nada riang.

― _Rindu ehh?_

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ketika Sakura menjawab dengan semangat karena merindukannya. Seorang Uchiha memang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi dan _ia tak salah kan? Sakura merindukannya kan?_

Ia berdehem sebentar menstabilkan suaranya kembali "Kau― sedang apa?" tanyanya. Basa-basi. Padahal nyatanya kau sendiri yang rindu Sakura _ehh_ Sasuke Uchiha?

" _Aku? Emm, aku sedang mencari referensi_ " jawabnya.

"Untuk?"

" _Sasuke-kun, kau lihat papan pengumuman kan ? Bahwa Universitas International Konoha bagian Jurusan Ahli Gizi mengadakan lomba membuat jurnal penelitian. Aku ingin mengikutinya_ " ungkapnya menggebu- gebu― khas Sakura sekali.

Meski Sakura tidak melihat, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya― tanda mengerti. Ia sudah tahu jika Sakura memang ingin masuk jurusan itu.

" _Hn,_ lalu?"

" _Mm, Sasuke-kun... Maukah kau membantu ku mencari referensinya?_ " Sasuke menyeringai. Ini dia― Sasuke tahu bahwa gadisnya menginginkan sesuatu darinya dan gadis itu kini telah mengatakannya.

Ah, sial!

Jadi rasa percaya dirinya tadi salah? Sakura terdengar riang karena ia memang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya? Bukan karena rindu padanya?

 _Benar- benar, pikiran sialan!_

"Kapan?"

" _Ehh?_ "

"Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

"K-kau mau membantu ku?"

" _Hn_ "

" _Kyaaa~ arigatou, besok saja pulang sekolah kita ke toko buku. Sekarang Sasuke-kun belajarlah dengan baik. Jaa ne"_ ― _PIP._

Sasuke memandang datar _smartphone_ nya.

 _Kami-sama_ , Sakura masih belum berubah. Gadis itu sudah kelas 3 _Senior High School,_ tapi kelakuannya masih saja tetap polos dan seenaknya. Ia jadi semakin merindukan gadis lucunya ini.

" _Ehh_ , apa yang aku pikirkan?" Sasuke mendengus " _Ba- baka_ " umpatnya.

* * *

Sakura terus membaca. Seharian ini ia tidak sedikitpun lepas dari buku- buku. Setiap ada waktu luang, ia akan langsung pergi ke perpustakaan sambil memaksa Sasuke menemaninya.

Ia memilih- milih buku yang ia rasa berhubungan dengan penelitiannya. Seperti buah- buahan dan kegunaannya, berbagai vitamin dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang heran gadisnya. Tak biasanya gadisnya ini sangat bersemangat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia serius membantu gadisnya, jika gadisnya lebih menarik dari pada buku- buku yang terpajang diberbagai raknya.

 _Onyx_ nya berkilat ketika melihat salah satu buku yang berjudul ' _Chocolate and vitamin_ '. Ia mengambilnya dan berusaha fokus. Pikirannya saat ini harus benar- benar membantu Sakura.

Jika Sakura mempercayainya bisa membantu gadisnya dalam mengerjakan jurnalnya, maka ia harus berusaha juga membantunya dan mengenyahkan pikirannya yang terus ingin berduaan bersama kekasihnya.

 _Sialan! Hormon remajanya sedang benar- benar labil._

"Ini yang kau cari?"

Ketika Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan melihat buku yang sedang ia butuhkan, mata hijau cerah meneduhkan itu berbinar.

"Kyaaa~ ini benar Sasuke- _kun, arigatou_ " Sakura berteriak sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ia tak sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di perpustakaan yang mana itu artinya ia tak boleh membuat gaduh.

Namun akibat kegaduhan yang ia perbuat dan ( _lagi_ ) perbuatannya yang tiba- tiba memeluk Sasuke, menjadi tontonan orang- orang.

Menyadari tingkahnya yang konyol, Sakura dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan meminta maaf dengan suara lembutnya.

Ya, Sakura benar- benar malu saat ini.

Pipinya yang tembem kini merona. Merona karena malu akan perbuatannya. Gadis merah muda itu menggaruk- garuk pipinya yang tak gatal― guna menangani rasa malu juga salah tingkahnya pada Sasuke.

Apalagi saat Sasuke _―_ kekasihnya kini mengacak rambutnya main- main, menambah rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

Perlahan Sakura menerima buku yang diberikan Sasuke dan mulai membaca. Tapi, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mati- matian menahan kedua sudut bibirnya agar tak tersenyum lebar. Jadi, yang ia lakukan menutup bibirnya oleh salah satu tangannya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke modenya _―_ menyeringai _―_ memperhatikan gadisya yang kini bergerak- gerak gelisah dengan pipinya yang terus merona.

* * *

"Kau akan ikut acara itu?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu Sasuke. Mereka telah berjanji akan pulang bersama dan mampir ke perpustakaan. Karena, ia akan mulai mengerjakan projeknya malam ini.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan menang" Guren, salah satu siswi yang satu kelas dengannya kini berdiri dengan sombong. Gadis bernama Guren ini juga sama akan mengikuti lomba yang diadakan UIK― tapi, gadis ini merasakan cemas.

Ketika siswa- siswi lain mengikuti lomba ini, ia merasa tidak ada masalah. Tapi jika Sakura Haruno? Tidak. Ia tak mau. Sakura yang tak belajar saja bisa mencapai peringkat ke-3 di kelas ini dan jika Sakura menginginkannya serta melihat usahanya saat ini dalam proses pengerjaan jurnalnya maka ia yakin ia akan langsung kalah.

Dan jika ia kalah, maka ia akan sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Karena, Guren sangat menginginkan hal ini sejak jauh- jauh hari mengetahuinya sebelum siswa- siswi lainnya. _Pokoknya_ , ambisi ini harus tercapai.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya "Semua berhak mengikuti lomba ini"

" _Cih_ , lihat saja nanti" Guren berjalan melewati Sakura. Tepat saat benar- benar di belakng Sakura, ia kembali membuka suara "apapun yang terjadi, akulah yang akan menang!"

Dan percakapan mereka saat ini membuat Sakura merasa tak bersemangat. Ia benar- benar tak menyangka― gadis pendiam seperti Guren yang ia pikir baik ternyata memiliki sesuatu yang menakutkan di balik diamnya itu.

* * *

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Tadi di perpustakaan sekolah dan sebelum ia mengahadap guru kemudian pulang bersama Sakura, semuanya masih baik- baik saja.

Gadisnya terlihat bersemangat dan menggebu- gebu. Tapi saat ini apa yang tejadi pada gadisnya?

Wajah yang terlihat lesu, mata yang sayu, serta pikirannya yang sepertinya tak fokus pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. _Pokoknya_ , wajah gadisnya sangat murung.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi _― nanti juga akan cerita sendiri._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut saja lomba ini ya?" _― lihat kan?_

" _Hn?_ "

Sakura menggeleng lemah "Tidak. _Emm,_ apa kau menemukan bukunya?"

" _Hn,_ ini sangat aku rekomendasikan. Tentang coklat semuanya lengkap di sini dan ini" Sasuke memberikannya tiga buah buku yang berbeda- beda.

Setelah membeli buku- buku tersebut, kedua pasangan SasuSaku ini pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Berjalan kaki di Konoha― Jepang memang menyenangkan. Rata- rata orang Jepang, khususnya Konoha lebih memilih berjalan atau menaiki kendaran umum.

Pemandangan kota Konoha menjelang malam memang lebih indah jika dinikmati dengan berjalan- jalan. Terutama bersama seseorang yang kita anggap spesial.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Haruno, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berniat membuka suara.

Canggung. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura yang pemalu di dekat Sasuke selalu berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek selalu hangat jika bersama Sakura. Tapi saat ini mereka saling diam, seolah berjalan bersama orang lain, bersama pikiran mereka masing- masing.

Sasuke merasa ini sangat tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadisnya. Dan itu pasti berhubungan dengan penelitian ini.

Tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya ia keluarkan dan memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Sakura yang ada disamping tubuh gadisnya.

Ia menggengamnya. Sakura menoleh mendapat sentuhan pada tangannya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu tersenyum lembut, namun terdapat kesedihan di matanya yang berusaha gadis itu sembunyikan.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan itu membuat pandangan gadisnya lebih baik. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari pada sebelumnya.

"Sakura, dengar _―_ " Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadisnya " _―_ Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah ikut lomba ini"

"Jika kau merasa tidak percaya diri atau takut, maka ingat satu hal― aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

Dan saat itulah Sakura merasa hatinya benar- benar menghangat. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya yang sedang bimbang menjadi lebih baik.

Matanya mulai berkaca- kaca. Sasuke mengecup bibir ranumnya beberapa kali "Kita sudah sampai, masuklah"

Sakura tersenyum lembut dengan pipinya yang merona. Baginya kecupan dari Sasuke memang selalu terasa seperti pertama kali. Ia bahagia. Sasuke mengembalikan semangatnya yang hampir hilang.

Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya tiga kali. Setelah itu ia mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya yang diam mematung.

" _Hah_ ~ gadis itu"kekehnya pelan sambil mengusap- usap tengkuknya.

Sakura terus tersenyum. Kali ini Sakura tidak akan terpengaruh oleh siapapun yang mencoba menjatuhaknnya. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

Semakin hari, Sakura semakin rajin berada di perpustakaan bersama buku- buku yang tebal. Ia juga lebih banyak belajar dari pada berkumpul dengan Ino, Tenten atau Temari.

Jika bersama Sasuke pun, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiskusi mengenai penelitiannya. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Seperti saat ini, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul.20.25 waktu Konoha. Tapi mereka masih berada di perpustakaan. Bahkan perpustakaan stengah jam lagi akan tutup.

"Coklat mengandung antioksidan, vitamin, zat besi, kalsium, magnesium― " Sakura yang sudah lelah menghentikan gerakan tangan dalam mengetik jurnalnya.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atap ruagan, lalu menunduk. Perlahan ia tertidur. Kepalanya kini jatuh di atas pundak kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku merasakan bahunya sedikit berat. Saat melihat gadisnya yang tertidur di bahunya, pemuda Uchiha ini tersenyum tipis. Gadisnya memang gadis yang luar biasa. Sakura berusaha mati- matian memperjuangkan salah satu mimpinya. Dan ia yakin, jika jurnal penelitian gadisnya ini pasti menang dalam lomba yang diadakan UIK.

Pemuda ini terus memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlelap _―_ damai.

"Sakura" Sasuke menyelipkan beberapa helaian merah muda gadisnya di belakang telinganya " _ganbatte_ "

Meskipun gadisnya mungkin tak mendengarnya, tapi ia yakin― bahwa Sakura bisa merasakannya. Dan lebih baik lagi, juga semangat dalam pengerjaan penelitiannya ini.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke membereskan buku- buku juga laptop yang berserakan di meja. Setelah membereskan semua peralatan Sakura juga miliknya, ia mengangkat Sakura, memposisikan gadisnya di punggungnya.

Ya, Sasuke kini menggendongnya dan membawa gadisnya pulang. Sasuke berjalan kaki sambil menggendong Sakura.

Ia bahagia bisa berguna dan mendampingi gadisnya. Sampai ia mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadisnya, kalimat yang ia yakin berhubungan dengan murungnya Sakura tempo hari.

"aku pasti yang akan menang, _ehh_ Guren"

* * *

Batas waktu pengumpulan hasil penelitiannya tiba. Sakura telah menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya. Ia sangat percaya diri. Penelitiannya dengan Sasuke yang mendampinginya benar- benar membuat gadis merah muda ini bersemangat.

Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu pengumuman pemenang dari lomba tersebut. Sakura semakin merasa di atas angin ketika para _sensei_ serta mendengar kabar bahwa panitia penilaian memuji jurnal penelitiannya yang lengkap, baik dan sesuai kriteria yang telah ditentukan.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, akhirnya hari yang ditunggu- tunggu pun datang. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura― berjalan bersama menuju papan pengumuman yang berisi pemenang dari lomba yang di adakan.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di tempat, pengumuman pemenang dari lomba itu ternyata bukan Sakura. Pemenang nya adalah Guren Nakamia.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke. Ini bukan ungkapan rasa cintanya pada kekasihnya. Ini adalah bentuk penahanan emosi.

Saat Sasuke berbalik― menatapnya, ia berusaha tersenyum. Ini adalah yang harus ia lakukan. Namun, yang terlihat kini adalah senyum yang kaku.

Jika ia menangis, maka Sasuke akan merasa bersalah. Padahal, Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya. Justru ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena telah menghabiskan waktu belajar kekasihnya untuk menemaninya membuat jurnal penelitian, sedang hasilnya _―_ 0 besar.

"Kau― tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk kan kepalanya cepat- cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan meremas tangan kekasihnya sebanyak tiga kali " _he'em_ " balasnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, dengan Sasuke yang terus menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya untuk menguatkan gadisnya.

Ino, Tenten dan Temari menghampiri Sakura dan bercanda- canda. Ke empat gadis itu tertawa terbahak- bahak untuk suatu hal yang Sasuke tak paham.

Namun, ia melihatnya. Meskipun Sakura terlihat baik- baik saja. Tapi ia tahu, kilat mata kesedihan yang berusaha gadis itu tutupi.

* * *

"Kau tahu, para _sensei_ sedang membicarakan pemenang lomba ini" Sasuke yang sedang damai dengan bukunya mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya _―_ mendengar teman laki- lakinya yang sedang berbincang.

Salah satu siswa kini kembali membuka suara "Ku dengar harusnya Sakura yang menang, tapi kenapa bisa Guren?"

"Aku dengar Guren memiliki koneksi yang bagus di sana"

" _E-ehh,_ jadi itu bukan benar- benar murni hasilnya"

"Ku bilang apa, Sakura lebih baik. Para _sensei_ sendiri sudah membahasnya― "

Astaga! jadi Guren Nakamia adalah gadis yang curang? Tidak tahu kah gadis itu jika Sakura sudah berusaha mati- matian, serius dalam penelitiannya?

Ia harus memberikannya pelajaran kan? Tidak. Ia tak akan melakukan hal itu. Segala sesuatu yang di perbuatnya akan berdampak pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi gosip ini mulai menyebar. Bukan tidak mungkin, tapi pasti Guren akan dikucilkan oleh teman- teman lainnya.

Perlu diingat, jika kelas mereka ini adalah perkumpulan anak- anak dengan IQ di atas siswa lainnya. Mereka sangat sensitif bila mengenai hal- hal yang berbau pengetahuan.

Terutama ini adalah sebuah lomba yang diikuti tidak hanya satu dua orang, mungkin anak- anak lainnya yang di kelas ini pun mengikutinya serta merasa tak terima dengan hasil dari lomba ini.

― _DHEG_

Sasuke mengingat Sakura. Jika orang lain tahu kabar ini, bagaiman dengan Sakura? Sakura pasti sudah tahu. Ino adalah ratu gosip di sekolah ini. Sudah pasti ia mengetahuinya.

Ia membereskan bukunya "Shikamaru, jika Yamato- _sensei_ masuk katakan bahwa aku dan Sakura izin menghadap Kakashi- _sensei_ "

Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun mengangguk pelan dan menatap kepergian Sasuke yang terburu- buru dengan malas " _Mendokusai na_ "

* * *

Bagaimana pun ia berusaha tersenyum, air matanya tetap saja meleleh. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti cara penilaian dari pantia yang bertugas di UIK.

Para _Sensei_ telah mengatakan bahwa hasil penelitiannya lebih baik dari pada siswa- siswi lainnya. Tapi kenapa Guren yang menang? Jika sekolah lain kalah oleh hasil penelitian Guren, kenapa ia yang lebih baik dari gadis itu tak menang?

Memikirkan semua itu justru membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia pikir hari ini adalah hari yang akan membuatnya bahagia, tapi nyatanya?

Bahkan ia merasa tak bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang ia tunjukkan tadi adalah senyum palsu.

Sakura menduduk kan dirinya di atap sekolah. Gadis merah muda itu terus menangis. Ia menekuk kakinya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

" _Hikks... hikksss..._ " ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya yang tetap saja lolos dari bibirnya. Semakin ia berusaha melupakan, semakin ia merasa kesal dan sakit.

― _BRAKK_

Sakura mendengar pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah ini terbuka. Ia tahu siapa yang datang menghampirinya saat ini. Tapi, ia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya, belum lagi wajahnya pasti sangatlah berantakan.

* * *

 _Onyx_ itu menatap ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Otaknya yang cerdas mulai berpikir, memperkirakan dimana kini gadisnya berada.

Temari, Tenten bahkan Ino tidak bersamanya. Ia memperkirakan dua tempat. Ia berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah, menelusurinya. Namun ia tak menemukannya.

Ini dia tempat terakhir perkiraannya. Jika Sakura tak berada di sana, maka kemana gadisnya itu?

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia yakin Sakura pasti berada di sana. Ia berlari, terus berlari. Menaiki tiap tangga yang akan menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah.

― _B_ _RAKK_

Sasuke terengah- engah. Ia melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari.

 _Sial!_ wajahnya saat ini sangat kacau. Siapapun yang melihatnya seperti ini pasti sangat kaget. Tapi ia benar- benar tak peduli. Ia sangat khawatir pada Sakura, gadis merah muda yang menjadi kekasihnya, pemegang hatinya.

Ia kembali melihat gadisnya. Sakura terlihat di ujung dekat pagar pembatas. Posisi gadisnya saat ini duduk dengan kaki yang ditekuk, juga wajah yang disembunyikan dibalik tangannya yang dilipat.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya. Dapat ia rasakan gadisnya yang tersentak― kaget.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memeluk Sakura, tapi gadis ini selalu salah tingkah dan berbuat konyol di dekatnya. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

Hey, ia bukan orang yang mudah tersenyum.

Ia membelai rambut gadisnya sayang, tangan lainnya mengusap pelan punggung gadisnya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Sakura" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara isakan yang dapat ia dengar saat ini. Dan itu membuat Sasuke juga merasa terluka. Jika orang yang ia sayangi terluka, maka itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang alamiah _―ia juga akan merasakannya._

Semilir angin kini menerbangkan helaian Sakura dan anak rambut Sasuke.

"Kau tetap yang terbaik" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, mencoba mentap lurus pada _onyx_ yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

Sedang Sasuke menatap ke atas langit "meski orang lain yang menang, kau tetap yang terbaik" ia kini balik menatap Sakura. Menghapus air mata yang terus berlomba mengalir di wajah kekasihnya tercinta.

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir gadisnya yang terus mengeluarkan sisa- sisa tangisnya, sedang Sakura memejamkan matanya _―_ kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Mereka― semua orang tahu pengorbanan mu dan prestasimu, terutama aku... aku sangat percaya kau jauh lebih baik dari pada orang itu" Sasuke terus mencoba menenangkan gadisnya "Kau kalah terhormat, sayang"

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Jerit tangis yang ia tahan sejak tadi kini ia keluarkan.

" _Huaaaa... hikkks..._ Sasuke...- _kun...hikss_ "

Sasuke balas memeluk gadisnya. Ia mengusap- usap punggung gadisnya kembali, sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Menangislah, lupakan semuanya. Mulai lagi dari awal" ia tersenyum "dan kembali lagi menjadi Sakura yang ceria"

 _Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura memeluk Sasuke dalam keadaan menangis. Tapi saat ini, Sakura sadar betul siapa yang ia peluk. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa Sakura sangat lemah. Lebih lemah dari tragedi pembullian tempo hari. Kini biarkan pelukan Sasuke kembali menjadi penenang dan pereda bagi Sakura yang terluka._

* * *

― **OWARI―**

* * *

― **OMAKE―**

* * *

"Aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya" gadis bernama Guren itu menunduk malu.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya "Tapi― kenapa?"

"Aku mengaku bersalah, aku curang Sakura" jawabnya putus asa "semua tahu aku tidak pantas, mereka tak terima dan memang seharusnya seperti ini"

Benar. Kabar yang berhembus mengenai kecurangannya telah didengar oleh banyak orang. Gadis bernama Guren ini tak bisa lagi berkilah.

Ia bukan hanya mendapatkan teguran dari pihak sekolah, namun teman- teman kelasnya pun mengucilkannya. Terutama Temari yang mengatas namakan persahabatan dengan Sakura sangat membencinya. Dan ia tak sanggup lagi.

"Maafkan aku" katanya sendu "Aku sungguh menyesal"

Kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha itu tersenyum lembut. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak memaafkan. Karena, Guren sendiri nyatanya telah mendapat balasannya.

"Ya, aku telah memaafkan mu" Sakura memeluknya "Semoga kedepannya, kita bisa bersaing lagi― bersaing sehat. Tentu saja" dan Guren mengerti kenpa Sakura begitu disukai, selain ceria, Sakura juga gadis yang baik, pintar dan pemaaf.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Milaaaaa, ini gatau fic apaan :( tapi semoga kamu suka yaa de T.T di sini kakak ga cuma menunjuk kan sisi romantisnya, tapi kebaikan seorang kekasih yang tetep mau dampingi pacarnya dalam keadaan apapun ^^ KIKIKIKKKKK #nyengir. Maaf ya Mila kalo fic nya ga sesuai keinginan mila, atau kurang romancenya (kurang feel) gomen gomen #facedown.**

 **Adakah diantara minna-san yang memiliki kekasih sebaik Sasuke di chapter ini? Kalau begitu dhe-chan & minna adalah orang yang sangat berutung ^_^**

* * *

 **Special thanks:**

 **Williewillydoo, Q Lenka, Sri Savers28, Zarachan, Diah Cherry, DaunIlalangKuning, Hime, Lynn, nechilove.**

* * *

 **Sorry for typo, etc.. sankyuu and See u yaa ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 Cause You're Amazing

─ _TUK ... TUK... TUK..._

Suara peralatan memasak di dapur kediaman Haruno terdengar jelas.

Tanya siapa pelakunya?

Tentu saja mereka adalah Tsunade dan Jiraya yang tengah berkutat dengan masakan mereka.

─ _TRAK_

"Ya Tuhan Jiraya, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan seperti ini memotongnya!" Cecar Tsunade yang melihat pekerjaan suaminya salah. "Kau lihat! _Nah_ ... seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Jiraya mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Dari arah pintu memasuki ruangan ini terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berjalan ke arah kedua orang tua ini sambil menguap.

" _Ohayo_ " sapanya.

" _Ohayo_ , Nagato- _nii_ " balas Jiraya yang menghentikan pekerjaanya. Pria tua itu menoleh ke arah putranya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Jiraya! Fokus pada pekerjaanmu!" Tsunade kembali menegur suaminya "dan _Onii-san Ohayo_ , mandi lah dulu... sebentar lagi masakannya matang" titahnya telak.

Pemuda ini langsung mengikuti perintah ibunya. sebenarnya ia sempat terkejut melihat pemandangan langka di Dapur saat ini. Pasalnya ayahnya ini tak pernah ikut memasak jika ibunya berada di rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade datang bersama Jiraya membawa berbagai masakan dan menghidangkannya. Nagato pun telah selesai mandi. Karena merasa penasaran dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk sejak tadi; Nagato pun bertanya─

"─ _Oyy_ ... Ada apa ini? tumben sekali _tou-san_ membantu _kaa-san_ memasak?"

Jiraya kembali membawa masakan dan terlihat girang seraya berkata " _Onii-san_ , hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura kita ospek. Jadi _tou-san_ buatkan kari spesial untuknya"

Nagato mengangguk kan kepalanya mengerti. Ayah nya memang sangat memanjakan adiknya itu. Maka tak aneh jika Sakura sangat manja dan memang adiknya yang manja itu sangat menyukai kari. Selain itu, memang benar juga hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ospek. Tapi di mana orang yang menjadi tokoh utama pembicaraan mereka ini?

"Lalu─ di mana Sakura?"

" _Ahh_ , tolong panggilkan dia di kamarnya _nii-san_! Mungkin sekarang ia sudah siap"

Putra sulung Haruno itu mendengus mendengar perintah dari ibunya. Belum ia beranjak, gadis yang sejak tadi dibicarakan pun datang dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

" _Taraaaa..._ " seru Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu berputar-putar putar menunjuk kan penampilannya dengan pakaian hitam putih. Pakaian khusus _ala-ala ospek._

Penampilan gadis merah muda ini yaitu mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua serta dihiasi pita berwarna hijau tosca . Yang menjadi ciri khas departemen ahli gizi yang akan ia masuki.

"Lihat _nii-chan_ , apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Tanya Sakura pada Nagato.

Nagato menaik kan alisnya sebelah. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring dan hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura merengut akibat jawaban ambigu kakak nya itu.

" _Tou-san, kaa-san_ , lihat! Apa aku cantik?" Tanyanya pada Tsunade dan Jiraya yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa masakan terakhirnya. Kedua orang tuanya kini menduduki bangkunya.

"Tentu saja Putri _tou-san_ sangat cantik" puji Jiraya sambil memberikan 2 jempolnya. Sedang Tsunade hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku cantik" serunya percaya diri sambil mendelik pada Nagato yang ditanggapi dengan wajah pemuda itu yang cengengesan.

Sakura tak peduli. Hatinya merasa bahagia. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya dan makan bersama keluarganya.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat?" Tanya Nagato.

Gadis merah muda ini melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya; melihat _rolexnya_.

"Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi. Aku rasa cukup makannya. Terimakasih _tou-san_ , kaa-san"

Gadis itu menggeserkan mangkuk yang masih berisi setengah kari tersbut. Namun tindakan itu justru membuat gesekan satu mangkuk dengan mangkuk yang lainnya.

─ _PRAK_

" _Kyaaa_ ~ " Kari yang lain jatuh dan menimpa rok bahan span hitam yang dikenakan Sakura.

Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan mulainya ospek. Tapi, apa mungkin jika keadaannya seperti ini?

Jika ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya, ia akan malu sendiri. Sedangkan jika harus mengganti pakaiannya, bukan tidak mungkin Sakura sudah pasti─ telat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Cause You're Amazing**_ "

.

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _Story ©_ _ **Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _[_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**_ _]_

 _._

 _AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Romance, general, lebay, non baku, etc._

 _._

 _ **Warning**_ _: RE-PUBLISH_

 _._

 _If You don't like, don't ever try to read_

 _._

 _Enjoy Okey ^_^_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sasuke baru saja sampai di kampus. Hari ini memang adalah hari pertama nya juga untuk mengikuti Ospek. Ia harus berangkat sangat pagi-pagi sekali. Akan tetapi, ia belum juga memasuki gerbang dan justru berdiri di sebrang kampus.

Pemuda ini sengaja menunggu seseorang yang memang setahunya gadis itu belum berangkat ketika ia sudah menuju kampus. Tapi hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan kampus, gadis yang ia tunggu sejak tadi belum juga menunjukkan Batang hidungnya.

Rasa khawatir merasuki hatinya. _Mungkinkah Sakura telat di hari pertama ospek ini?_

.

.

.

Mobil lotus itu melaju sangat kencang di jalanan raya Konoha. Ini semua terjadi karena di dalamnya ada seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tengah menangis dalam diamnya karena kesiangan.

Sakura lah gadis itu. Saat ini dengan berbagai peralatan ospeknya masih dalam keadaan menangis. Tentu saja hal ini mempengaruhi Nagato. Sebagai seorang kakak ia merasa khawatir dan membuat perjalanan mereka sebisa mungkin secepat kilat.

Ya sejail-jailnya, secuek-cueknya Nagato, ia tetap kakak dari Sakura yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

─ Ckiiittt

Gesekan antara ban mobil dan jalanan menandakan Nagato dan Sakura telah sampai di depan Kampus kemegahan Konoha. Kampus paling _favorit_ yaitu; ' _University International Of Konoha'_. Tempat di mana dulu ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya dan sekarang ia sendiri yang akan menjadi bagian dari kampus ini.

Namun, _image_ nya hilang sudah. Di hari pertama ospeknya ia justru kesiangan. Image pertama nya rusak. Rusak sudahlah pokoknya.

" _Hey Imoutou_ " sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nagato. Daerah mata gadis itu terlihat lembab.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Gadis merah muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menghapus sisa air matanya yang mungkin masih terdapat di pipinya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Dengar, ini ospek pertama mu, mungkin para senior itu akan berbuat jail terhadap mu.. aku bisa membantu dengan alasan kau sakit. Itu akan lebih baik kan dari pada di jaili?" Ucap Nagato sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia yang dulu mempunyai pengalaman di hukum pada hari pertamanya karena alasan yang sama. Kesiangan.

"Tidak _Onii-san_ , aku tetap akan masuk! Ini adalah salah satu impianku" Sakura kukuh dengan keinginannya.

" _Hah_ ~ baiklah, aku tidak akan mengantar sampai depan gerbang.. karena itu akan menambah masalahmu"

" _Ha'i... Arigatou Onii-san_ "

Nagato terkekeh "Kemari lah"

Sakura mendekat, menggeser tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia mendapat kecup pelan di jidat dari _nii-san_ nya yang kadang baik, kadang jahat.

" _Ganbatte ne_ "

Setelah mendengar ucapan semangat itu, Sakura tersenyum ceria dan lekas turun dari mobil. Sedang Nagato langsung melesat ke arah kantornya.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata berwarna hijau itu terlihat cerah. Berbinar-binar mata Sakura terus nampak ketika ia memasuki kawasan kampus. Senyum merekahnya kini nampak di wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi tangisan. Yang ada adalah rasa kagum dan bangga karena berhasil lolos dengan nilai yang baik di kampus di mana seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah lulusan kampus ini. Meskipun jejak air mata masih terlihat, ia sudah tak peduli.

 _Oooww_.. tapi gadis ini lupa dengan tiga orang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan dengan jas kebanggaan mereka yang bertuliskan BEM University.

 _Cih_ , Sakura baru sadar. _Mood_ nya pun berubah drastis.

Sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan wajahnya kini di tundukkan setunduk mungkin. Ia mulai mengenakan kacamatanya.

Kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya sedikit menyamarkan matanya yang sedikit bengkak akibat menangis.

Meskipun warna rambutnya tetap tak bisa di samarkan, setidaknya ia telah berusaha mengubah sedikit penampilan sesungguhnya yang selalu terlihat mencolok.

"Bebek, _ehh_?" Ucap salah satu senior dengan name tag 'Inuzuka Hana' yang menyebutkan hewan di papan nama─ di dada Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Kini suara sinis lain menyapa Indra pendengarannya.

Senior itu bername tag 'Kaizaki Konan'. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ya Tuhan,.. kenapa yang menghampirinya para betina yang selalu terkenal lebih galak dibandingkan dengan senior putra. Lihatlah, bahkan ia sudah membedakan titel untuk kedua gender yang beda ini.

" _Go-gomenasai senpai._. ta-tadi, a-a-ak─ "

"Sudahlah..., " Ucap salah satu senior bername tag Hidan " _Heh_ bebek, segera lari tiga keliling bersama yang lainnya" dan akhirnya Sakura harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan kampus yang luasnya tiada Tara itu.

 _Hah_ ~ benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui acara lari-lari nya, Sakura bersama anak-anak yang telat lainnya digiring menuju ruangan aula terbuka. Di sana ia melihat seorang siswa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mahasiswa tengah berbicara dengan gaya malasnya. Ia kenal orang itu, Shikamaru. Tak salah lagi. Shikamaru berdiri di atas panggung itu karena meraih nilai tertinggi. Sebagai penghargaan, Shikamaru harus memberikan satu dua patah kata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya atau apalah itu di depan yang lainnya.

Mata hijau cerah namun meneduhkan itu bergerak-gerak mencari siapa saja yang ia kenali. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Di pojok itu terdapat bangku kosong. Selain itu, ia melihat orang yang duduk di samping bangku kosong itu adalah sahabat pirangnya.

Hmm, sepertinya si pirang itu tahu bahwa ia kesiangan dan menyedikan tempat strategis untuknya menyelundup tanpa melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang mencolok.

─ _TUK_

 _"PIG_ " bisiknya.

Ino sendiri hampir memekik kaget. Untunglah Sakura langsung menutup mulut sahabat pirangnya ini, sehingga tidak membuat kegaduhan.

"Sialan _forhead_ , kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehe... _Gomen.. gomen_ "

"Telat _ehh_?" Kini Tenten yang bersuara.

Gadis yang selalu dicepol itu kini menguncir dua rambutnya. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda.

" _He'em_ , aku telat"

Sakura memasang wajah sok sedihnya dan sukses mendapat jitakan pada kepalanya dari Ino dan Tenten.

Mereka tak mengerti dengan pikiran sahabat merah mudanya ini. Sejak mereka kenal hingga detik ini, Sakura selalu terkenal dengan kebiasaannya; kesiangan.

"Kau harus meninggalkan kebiasaan burukmu itu Sakura" Tenten memulai acara ceramahnya. Seperkian menit Sakura mendengarkan Tenten yang memberikan kuliah pendek untuknya. Sedangkan Ino yang terkikik melihat kedua sahabatnya yang benar-benar berbeda.

Yang satu sangat disiplin dan yang satu tidak terlalu peduli dengan peraturan. Terlebih Sakura yang tak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan kesianganya itu.

Gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini selalu berkilah dan mengatakan "Ini adalah warisan dari tou-sannya.., bahkan hal ini juga turun ke Nagato-nii"

Adu mulut antara Tenten dan Sakura yang diperkeruh oleh Ino semakin jelas dan mengundang perhatian semua orang.

" _Hey,_ yang di belakang pojok!" Suara teguran itu untuk Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Terutama setelah orang itu mengatakan helaian mereka "Merah muda, pirang dan hitam, jika kalian terus membuat rapat sendiri lebih baik keluar!"

Tenten langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan , Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kipas yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikannya dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu Sakura" sejak kejadian tadi di aula terbuka Tenten terus menggrutu menyalahkan Sakura.

" _Yay_.. aku tidak menyuruhmu menguliahiku. _Wleekkk_ " ucap Sakura dan ia segera berlari menuju departemennya mencari teman yang mungkin sama dari sekolahannya.

Ia melihat kesana-kemari dan menemukan teman dari KSHS.

"Guren" panggilnya. Awalnya Guren terlihat bingung, tapi setelah menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya─ gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat anak-anak yang lainnya dari KSHS?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pasalnya ia dengar rata-rata kalangan putri KSHS masuk ke jurusan ahli gizi dan sekarang apa ini? Kenapa hanya ia dan Guren yang berada di jurusan ini?

"Biasalah, mereka pindah jurusan. Kampus ini membuka Departemen baru, yaitu departemen Kecantikan. Dan yah, kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

 _Pantas saja._ Batinnya.

Kedua gadis ini terus berbincang-bincang dan langsung terdiam ketika para senior datang. terutama Sakura. Ia langsung merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, karena apa? Karena senior yang datang itu adalah Konan senpai dan Hana senpai.

"Ya Tuhan,"

" _Ehh_? Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Guren.

"Guren, itu senior yang tadi menegurku. Karena... Aku tadi telat" bisik sakura.

" _Aaa_... tamatlah riwayatmu Haruno" dan perkataan Guren itu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura semakin berdiri.

 _Sial_! Teman barunya ini benar-benar tidak bisa menenangkannya apa ya?

.

.

.

" _Yah_ , seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa biasanya departemen kami ini adalah departemen yang paling terkenal. _Management bisnis_. Apa yang lebih keren dari ini?" Pain senpai di depan calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi departemen management bisnis tengah memberikan satu dua perkata sebagai penyambutan.

Di pojok lain, terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya diam memperhatikan. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke saja yang diam memperhatikan. Sedangkan Naruto terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Kemudian senior itu meminta untuk perkenalan satu persatu hingga rasanya membosankan. Ketika Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya semua orang hampir diam tak berkata-kata. Mereka semua terpana akan ketampanan calon mahasiswa ini. Terlebih ketika mengetahui marga dan asal sekolahnya. Maka tak dapat terelakkan lagi bahwa Sasuke pasti akan sangat terkenal.

Setelah melakukan perkenalan, senior itu pun mengadakan permainan yang katanya menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan apanya? Karena Sasuke yang mencolok ini, ia sampai terus-terusan kena.

 _Ya_ , ini semua karena salah satu senior wanita yang bername tag 'Nana Kuariawa' terus mendekatinya, mencari perhatiannya.

Karena bosan terus-terusan ditunjuk, Sasuke sengaja menyalahkan jawabannya dan itu artinya ia harus dihukum.

" _Yak_ Uchiha" Hidan- _senpai_ berkata dengan wajah mengejeknya "Kau dihukum, hukumannya adalah merayu Nana-senpai"

Sasuke tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah datarnya, lalu berkata "Saya menolak, _senpai_ "

"Apa?" Tanya para senior bersamaan. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menentang mereka.

Calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya pun langsung saling berbisik. Mereka _mengakui_ keberanian Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menolak hukumannya, tapi aku minta─ aku sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan aku rayu" lanjut Sasuke.

Kehebohan pun terjadi di departemen management bisnis. Karena mereka para gadis sedikit banyak berharap mereka lah yang akan dipilih untuk di rayu oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku memilih merayu─" ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum misterius, yang justru membuat para gadis heboh.

"─Anak departemen lain senpai" lanjutnya tegas tanpa bisa ditolak.

Semua gadis di tempat langsung mendesah kecewa.

" _Hah_ ~ Baiklah" sahut Pain.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menunduk di depan teman-temannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ospek. Dan ia telah membuat masalah dua kali. Para senior itu telah menandainya dengan nama ' _Bebek Merah Muda_ '.

Jadi ketika ia perkenalan, para senior betina itu tidak mau begitu saja melepaskannya.

"Sudah kesiangan, membuat rapat sendiri di dalam acara pembukaan, sudah merasa pintar _ehh_?" Ucap Konan senpai tajam.

 _Ahh_ , sepertinya ia memang akan bermasalah dengan para senpai ini. Bahkan penampilannya yang sudah mengenakan kacamata tetap tak bisa mengelabui seniornya.

Ya bagaimana mau terkelabui? Karena yang harus disembunyikan adalah rambutmu Sakura.. bukan wajahmu. Karena rambutmu lah yang sangat mencolok.

" _Go-gomenasai senpai_ " Sakura berucap dengan gugup.

"Kali ini kami maafkan, tapi jika besok dan seterusnya tetap seperti ini... Maka kau tahu akibatnya kan?"

" _Ha-ha'i_ " Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dan perkenalan terus berlanjut.

Sesampainya di tempat duduk, gadis merah muda ini langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Guren. Ia benar-benar tegang tadi.

"Hahaha, sepertinya hari-harimu akan sangat menyenangkan Sakura" ujar Guren sedikit mengejeknya.

"Ja-jangan mengejekku Guren"

Meskipun kata-kata Guren sinis, gadis berhelaian violet pekat itu mengusap-usap helaian merah muda Sakura. Mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara seorang pemuda memasuki kawasan departemen. Iris _emerlad_ itu mengenal seorang pemuda yang tengah berbincang dengan Konan senpai. Itu adalah Hidan- _senpai_ yang tadi pagi telah menyelamatkannya dari amukan Konan _senpai_ dan Hana _senpai_ , sekaligus pemberi hukuman lari untuknya.

Dan iris _emerlad_ itu membelalak ketika Hidan _senpai_ membawa orang lain ke kawasan aula departemennya.

Bukan, bukan Hidan- _senpai_ yang membuatnya gugup seperti ini. Tapi seorang pemuda di belakang Hidan- _senpai_ lah yang membuatnya gugup bukan main.

"Ya _Kami-sama_ , apa lagi kesialanku kali ini?" Ucap Sakura terpekik pelan. Sedang Guren memasang wajah menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan bersama Hidan- _senpai_. Berbagai rencana telah berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya. Seringai kecil nampak di wajahnya yang ternyata disadari oleh senpainya yang terlihat bodoh ini.

" _Heh_ Uchiha, jadi kau ingin merayu anak departemen apa?" Tanya Hidan-senpai.

"Aku akan menyarankan departemen kedokteran, perawat, atau departemen kecantikan. Kau tahu? Mereka sangat cantik dan menggairahkan"

Mendengar celotehan _senpai_ nya ini, Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku memilih departemen ahli gizi" sahutnya santai.

" _Huh_? Ahli gizi ya? _Yaa_.. tak buruk juga. Disana banyak ceweknya sih, senior nya juga cantik-cantik"

Kemudian mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa departemen dan sampailah kedua pemuda ini di depan aula terbuka departemen gizi.

Hidan mulai berbincang-bincang dengan senior-senior dari departemen itu, kemudian mereka mempersilahkan mereka berdua memasuki area aula terbuka.

Dapat ia rasakan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandangnya dengan lapar. Bahkan para senior-senior dengan jas BEM mereka juga memasang wajah mupengnya.

Sedikit melirik, Sasuke dapat melihat seseorang yang diincarnya sejak tadi tengah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak mengenalnya.

"Ayo Uchiha Pilih saja salah satu senior" kata Hidan senpai.

" _Ehh_ tidak baik seperti itu, bagaimana jika perkenalan terlebih dahulu" ucap salah satu senior yang terlihat sangat genit. _Genit sekali._

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung memulainya dengan perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan, nama Sasuke Uchiha. Calon Mahasiswa departemen Management bisnis. Mohon kerjasamanya" suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke ternyata berhasil membius hampir seluruh mahasiswi di tempat tersebut.

Terkecuali Guren dan Sakura yang justru bertambah ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Sekarang pilihlah siapa yang akan kau rayu! _Ahh,_ itu saja Hana atau Konan" kata Hidan.

"Aku rasa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan memilihnya sendiri" ucap Sasuke "aku memilih gadis merah muda dipojok kanan"

"Kau yakin memilih gadis culun dan berambut aneh itu?" Bisik Hidan.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap tajam senior yang berani-beraninya mengejek kekasihnya ini. Namun Hidan hanya nyengir.

.

Ketika mendengar keinginan Sasuke, sontak semua mata langsung mengarah ke arah Sakura. Sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, gadis yang ditunjuk Sasuke itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

Rasa malunya semakin bertambah, karena membuat masalah tadi pagi dan sekarang apa lagi ini?

Sekarang Sakura telah berada di hadapan pemuda pemilik iris kelam. Meskipun Sakura berada di hadapan pemuda ini, ia tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia hanya menunduk malu, dengan wajah yang merona samar.

─ _TAP_

Tangan putih besar milik Sasuke kini menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan gadisnya yang dingin sekali. Mungkin. Karena gadis itu gugup, ia selalu tahu bahwa meskipun hubungan mereka sekarang sudah cukup lama, gadis nya selalu malu dan gugup saat dihadapkan dengannya.

"Panggil saja dia _bebek merah muda_ " ucap Hana senpai sinis "dia gadis si pembuat masalah"

Gadisnya kini mulai membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sakura pasti sangat malu karena senpainya berbicara seperti itu di hadapan kekasihnya. Ya Meski sebenarnya orang lain tak tahu mereka sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyumnya seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak peduli akan kata-kata para senior itu.

"Sakura Haruno" mulainya. Orang-orang di lingkungan aula terbuka hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. Bagaimana pemuda ini tahu nama gadis ini?

" _Aishiteru_ " dan terbelalak lah semua mata diiringi pekikan, akibat perkataan dan menyaksikan tindakan Sasuke Uchiha mencium gadis pembuat masalah berhelaian merah muda.

Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan Pagutanya serta tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerjasamanya dan meninggalkan departemen gizi dengan seniornya yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Ini gilaaa" gumam Hidan tak percaya, lalu ia berlari mengejar junior kurang ajar yang telah meninggalkan serta membuat kehebohan.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura semakin terkenal di departemennya. Akibat tragedi ciuman di depan senior serta teman-teman satu angkatannya ia selalu menjadi sorotan.

Hari semakin gelap, dan ia harus segera pulang. Ia tak meminta jemputan atau apapun itu. Ia ingin Pulang dengan berjalan kaki dulu untuk melepaskan kekesalannya dengan terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke aspal dan menggrutu tak jelas.

"Sakura" suara _baritone_ Sasuke memanggilnya untuk menghentikan langkah Sakura. Tapi gadis itu terus berjalan dan membiarkan Sasuke menghampirinya.

" _Hey_ " ucapnya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

─ _Tak_

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang merengut lucu.

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau marah?"

Gadis dengan nama kebanggan bunga Jepang itu memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah heran dan menyilang kan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau, Sasuke Uchiha" mulai gadis itu "kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tahu aku sudah kena masalah hari ini berturut-turut. Belum lagi ketika kau men-menciumku" ocehannya dengan sedikit dipelankan di kata ' _cium_ '. Semburat merah pun mulai nampak di wajah ayunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Terus, berkali-kali Sakura mengoceh dan mengoceh yang intinya kenapa Sasuke menciumnya di depan umum seperti tadi.

"Sakura" kini Sasuke menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi gadisnya yang kini langsung terdiam dengan semburat merah yang semakin mewarnai pipinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut melihat gadisnya yang langsung diam dan malu hanya karena perlakuan kecil seperti ini. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena tangan Sasuke memaksanya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Lihat aku" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menurut. Ia balas menatap Sasuke dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menciummu di depan mereka?"

"Y-ya" balasnya pelan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memperdekat jarak mereka. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda ini justru kembali mengecup pelan bibir mungil gadisnya yang selalu membuatnya selalu ingin mengecup dan mengecupnya kembali.

"K-kau melakukannya lagi" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal bercampur malu.

 _Hey_ , mereka masih dipinggir jalan dan bukan tidak mungkin kan orang-orang menyaksikan keromantisan mereka saat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia menggedikkan bahunya acuh "Biar saja"

"Sasuke!"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terkekeh dengan jarak wajah mereka yang masih sangat dekat.

"Sakura, aku melakukannya karena─ "

"─ Karena kau selalu terlihat luar biasa di mataku. Aku tak pernah mempermainkan ciuman untuk kesenangan. Tapi ketika kita berciuman hati kitalah yang menyatu"

Dan semakin merona lah wajahmu Sakura Haruno. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke sehingga menimbulkan jarak diantara mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura lekas berlari menjauhi kekasihnya.

Ya _kami-sama_ jantungnya... Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak normal. Sasuke sendiri yang menyadari gadisnya berlari lekas mengejarnya dan menggenggam tangan gadisnya serta menyatukan jari-jemari mereka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pulang bersama dengan senyum yang menghiasi kedua insan ini. Sakura bahkan tak peduli lagi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya esok atau kedepannya. Selama bersama Sasuke, selama Sasuke mendukung dan mencintainya.. ia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Diperjalanan Sasuke kembali menuju departemen Management bisnisnya Hidan terus memandanginya dengan wajah tak percaya. Hidan berpikir kenapa pemuda ini memilih si gadis culun dengan rambut anehnya, namun ketika gadis itu sedikit mendongkan kepalanya ia dapat melihat kecantikan gadis itu. Mengertilah ia sekarang. Indra penglihatan Sasuke Uchiha ini benar-benar jeli.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan terus dari _senpai_ nya ini mencoba mengacuhkannya. Padahal dalam hati ia merasakan berdebar, karena mencium gadisnya di depan umum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Dia telah menyelesaikan hukumannya?" Tanya Pain- _senpai_ pada Hidan _-senpai_ ketika sampai di departemen mereka.

"Dia bukan hanya menyelesaikannya, tapi dia juga mendapatkan _Jackpot_ " ucap Hidan menggebu.

Pain mengangguk. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk lekas duduk di tempatnya. Ketika Sasuke menduduki bangkunya─ Naruto langsung memulai sesi wawancaranya.

"Jadi siapa yang kau rayu? Anak departemen mana?" Kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Salah satu gadis departemen ahli gizi" sahutnya dengan seringai. Jari Sasuke mengelus bibir bawahnya.

" _Ahh_ " teriak Naruto "departemen ahli gizi? _Teme_? Kau mencium Sakura?"

Dan hebohlah departemen Management bisnis gara-gara si pirang jabrik yang menjadi pemicunya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, saya pernah publish FIC ini sebelumnya dengan judul 'cause you're amazing' dan memang saya berencana untuk menyatukan FIC itu dengan NOT PERFECT ini. Hanya saja saya harus memikirkan berbagai ide saya yang muncul secara random. Jadi saya pisahkan terlebih dahulu. Pokonya yang ada tulisan sequel NOT PERFECT akan saya publish ulang di not PERFECT ini ^^ See u Nex FIC ^^

* * *

 _ **Mind to reviews?**_

* * *

 _ **Sumedang, 11 Februari 2017.**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Power Of Love

.

.

.

* * *

"The Power Of Love"

─ Sequel 'Not Perfect'─

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _ **土、３月２５日。**_ _ **]**_

* * *

"Sasuke," suara panggilan lembut dari balik pintu kamar membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menggeliat dari balik selimut. Disingkapkannya selimut tersebut. Butuh beberapa menit ia untuk mengumpulkan jiwanya dari alam mimpi.

─ _CKLEK_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ibunya ─ Uchiha Mikoto kini tengah menghampirinya. "Sasu- _kun_ , hari ini jadwal kuliahmu pagi kan? "

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, kau harus segera mandi sayang,"

" _Hn_ ," sahut Sasuke datar. Bahkan untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata yang lebih baik rasanya malas sekali. Beberapa hari ini ia disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas kampusnya dan ia harus bergadang untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Sedang Mikoto kembali keluar ruangan dan bersiap menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan jarinya ke angka 8, matahari pun telah benar-benar memancarkan cahayanya yang indah serta menghangatkan tubuh.

Sasuke kini telah siap dengan pakaiannya. Seperti biasa, ia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitamnya dan kaos hitam dengan tulisan _Crime and Tragedy_ serta spatu kets putih.

─ _Ddddddrrrtttt_

Sasuke merasakan getaran dari _smartphone_ nya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar persegi itu dengan serius.

Layar tersebut menunjukkan alarm pengingat yang dibuatnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Alarm itu memiliki sebuah pesan pengingat yang bertuliskan ' _ **28 March, My Pinky birthday**_ '.

Tulisan tersebut membuat Sasuke sukses melebarkan matanya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke melupakan momen penting kekasih tercintanya. Jangankan menyiapkan hadiah, jika tidak ada alarm itu ia tentu tidak akan mengingatnya.

Tapi ia tentu saja masih memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Setiap ia ulang tahun, Sakura selau memberi kejutan atau hadiah yang sangat ia sukai. Misalkan saja waktu itu gadisnya memberi hadiah berupa buku karya Jack Canfield. Dan sekarang ia pun ingin Sakura merasa bahagia, sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika itu.

Sebelum itu, ia harus sarapan bersama keluarga nya dan berangkatke kampus.

.

.

"Naruto, " gumam Sasuke.

" _Huh_? Naruto apanya Sasu?" Tanya Mikoto.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah sarapan bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Meski begitu, pikirannya tak benar-benar berada di tempat. Pikirannya kini terus memikirkan siapa saja sekiranya yang memang pantas membantunya. Dan ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _Naruto. Ya Naruto._

Meski teman bodohnya itu selalu berulah dan telat dalam menyerap ilmu pengetahuan, namun jika di hadapkan masalah _cinta-cintaan_ dia selalu menjadi si nomor satu.

"Sasuke," suara berat itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap pria paruh baya yang kini tengah menatapnya serius. Pria itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku─ ayah Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Benar. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat gelisah," tanya Mikoto, raut wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak _tou-san, kaa-san_. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lanjutkan makanmu,"

Sasuke terdiam. Dipikirnya, jika ia terus diam, maka ia tidak bisa membuat suatu kejutan untuk Sakuranya. Ia butuh itu. Sasuke benar-benar butuh sesuatu dari ayahnya saat ini, jadi─

" _Tou-san_ ,"

" _Hn_?"

"Bolehkah─ aku mencairkan uang yang aku hasilkan saat membantu beberapa proyek _tou-san_?"

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Begitu pula Mikoto. Sepertinya kedua Uchiha senior ini tahu kegelisahan yang menimpa putra tunggal mereka.

"Apa kau sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk pacarmu?" Tebak Mikoto, setengah bercanda. Wajah putranya kini sedikit bersemu merah. _Jadi benar ya?_

Merasa tebakannya benar, Mikoto melanjutkan─ "Gadis ini pasti sangat spesial." Serunya gembira. "Fugaku- _kun_ , Sasuke kita yang selalu merasa puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya merasa membutuhkan bantuan kita. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengelak."

" _Ka- kaa-san_ ," serunya tertahan. _Haduh_ , masa iya Sasuke dipermalukan di depan ayahnya yang paling ia kagumi. Bisa turun harga dirinya yang susah payah ia bangun di depan keluarganya ini.

"Mikoto, sudahlah." Ucap Fugaku, kembali ke mode penuh wibawa. " _Tou-san_ akan segera mencairkannya untukmu."

" _A-arigatou... Tou-san."_

"Syaratnya, kau harus segera memperkenalkannya pada kami." Timpal Fugaku, yang sukses membuat Mikoto tersenyum cerah. Sedang Sasuke langsung menunduk malu.

 _Sial! Kedua orangtuanya ternyata sedang menggodanya!_

.

.

.

"A-apa _Teme_?" Kedua bola mata _aquarium_ itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit risih."katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku menolak!" Tolak Sasuke tegas.

" _Ishh_ , " Naruto masih menunggu. Tapi Sasuke lebih keras kepala dari biasanya. "Kau membutuhkan bantuan ku?"

Kedua _onyx_ itu menatap bosan sahabat bodohnya. Ia memutar matanya, " _Hn_ ," jawabnya dengan tekanan.

"Ya Tuhan, Haleluya..," Naruto masih terlihat tak percaya, namun rasa bangga jelas ditampakkan pemuda _blonde_ itu . "Kini aku merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar berguna _teme_. Ini pasti karena Sakura- _chan_ kan? Hebat sekali ia telah berhasil membuatmu seperti ini."

 _Benar. Ini karena cinta. Kekuatan cinta. Sakura telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini!_

"Ya, _Dobe_." Sasuke menatap sahabat pirangnya itu tajam, "Jadi jangan terus mengulang-ulang. Aku akan menjelaskan secara garis besarnya dan berikan aku ide."

Saat itu Sasuke dengan lancar menceritakan maksud baiknya. Yang mana ia ingin membuat semacam kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya Sakura. Ia tahu ia bukan seseorang yang sempurna. Kadang kala Uchiha juga membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk mensukseskan rencananya.

" _Hmm_ , aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Bagaimana jika─" dan mereka terus membuat skenario untuk ulang tahun Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, menurut informasi yang ku dapat dari Tenten juga Ino ─ Sakura menyukai salad dan kari. Ia juga suka cupcake. Untuk minuman mereka bilang yang penting manis. Tapi jika boleh ku beri saran lebih baik memilih anggur putih, _teme_. Soalnya kan ini musim semi. _Pokoknya_ cocok _deh_!" Naruto melaporkan semua hasil pencarian informasi yang dibutuhkan Sasuke dengan lancar. Tak lupa juga wajah pemuda itu terus nyengir karena merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan tempat?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Guren, kau tahu ia dekat dengan gadis itu semenjak masuk departemen ahli gizi. Ia dengar akhir-akhir ini Sakura sedang menyukai berbagai acara-acara opera mengenai kebun. Klan ku memiliki tempat bagus mengenai kebun. Bagaimana? Masalah bayaran, jangan khawatir. Aku siapkan, gratis." Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya ia benar-benar diberkati. Ia diberkati kekasih yang luar biasa. Keluarga yang pengertian dan ia juga diberkati sahabat yang sangat baik. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar membantunya.

Akan tetapi, kini wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi gelap. Ada satu lagi yang harus ia siapkan . Namun, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai hadiah?

"Lalu─ menurutmu─ hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?"

" _Hnggg_.. aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto. "Kau kan lebih tahu gadismu, harusnya kau bisa memperkirakannya _teme_. Gimana _sih_ ," _Benar juga. Aku kekasihnya. Aku yang harus lebih tahu dari orang lain._

Kilasan mengenai kesehariannya dengan gadisnya membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria. Gadis yang penuh dengan pesona. Ia adalah gadis yang seolah memiliki cahaya yang memancar dari dirinya sendiri, gadis yang hangat, terutama bola matanya yang hijau mampu menenangkan siapapun yang menatapnya.

Seprtinya─ Sasuke tahu apa yang tepat ia berikan sebagai hadiah untuk Sakuranya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _ **火、３月２８月**_ _ **]**_

* * *

Sudah hampir empat hari, Sakura tidak mendapatkan pesan ataupun bertemu dengan kekasihnya─ Uchiha Sasuke. Terakhir kali ia mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihnya itu bahwa pemuda itu akan sibuk menyusun materi untuk mini seminarnya.

Dan Sakura mengerti akan hal itu. Ia sendiri pernah mengalami hal itu. Bahkan ia juga sering sibuk melakukan penelitiannya bersama prof. Indra.

Meski sudah mencoba memahami, entah mengapa rasanya ia benar-benar kesepian. Biasanya kekasih tampannya itu akan terus-terusan mengirimkan pesan padanya, datang menjemputnya atau menemaninya hingga urusan Sakura benar-benar selesai di kampus.

 _Emerlad_ nya bergulir ke sekitar. Cafetaria terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena sudah mulai sore. Dalam hati, ia sedikit berharap Sasuke ada di sini, bersamanya. Meski begitu, tentu saja pemuda itu tidak akan datang.

Gadis merah muda itu menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari-jarinya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Memang ia sangat suka membaca. Dan biasanya ia akan membaca bersama Sasuke di _cafetaria_ ini, menghabiskan waktu sambil membaca buku dengan _genre_ yang berbeda. Tapi─

"─ _Oke,_ cukup Sakura," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan Sasuke! Ini baru empat hari,. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bergantung padanya, " keluhnya sedikit frustasi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat berkonsentrasi mengerjakan apapun, bahkan hanya sekedar membaca pun ia tak bisa serius.

" _Hah_ ~ harusnya aku tahu, Sasuke itu sangat berpengaruh terhadapku," setelah mengatakan hal itu ia merasakan getaran pada _smartphone_ nya.

Di layar _smartphone_ nya tertera nama kesayangan kekasihnya─ ' _Tuan Sedingin Es_ '. _Ahh_ , betapa Sakura sangat bahagia melihat nama itu. Orang yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dirindukannya kini menghubunginya. Melihat nama julukan yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya membuat Sakura sedikit terkikik. Ia kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Sakura_ ," terdengar suara _baritone_ yang mengalun dari _smartphone_ nya. Itu adalah suara Sasuke, Sasuke yang sangat dirindukannya. " _Apa kau rindu padaku_?"

Sakura mengulum senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke itu pemuda yang terlihat cuek, ia anti sosial, ia minim ekspresi, terlihat masa bodoh pada hal-hal disekitarnya. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua,.. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat memperhatikannya dan menjadi berbeda jika berhadapan dengannya.

Mungkin karena Sakura tak segera menjawabnya, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. " _Sakura_ ,"

Gadis merah muda itu mencoba mengatur debaran jantungnya. Sudah lama pacaran pun pemuda ini selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

 _Begitulah cinta bekerja._

"Ya," akhirnya suaranya dapat keluar juga. Ia sempat kesulitan berbicara barusan saking bahagianya mendapat panggilan dari kekasih tampannya itu. "Aku─ sangat merindukanmu," dan entah kenapa suaranya sekarang berubah lirih.

 _Ahh_ , Sakura rasa ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Lihat saja; ia jadi sensitif gara-gara beberapa hari tak bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

" _Kalau begitu─ berbalik lah ke belakang_ ," ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut, Sakura segera berdiri dan berbalik.

Di sana─ di dekat pintu _cafetaria_ ia dapat melihat kekasihnya─ Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil menggenggam _Smartphone_ nya. Penampilan pemuda itu selalu terlihat keren dan memancarkan ketampanannya. Bahkan─ terkadang Sakura masih belum percaya bahwa ia telah berhasil merebut hati pemuda Uchiha tampan itu. _Ya Sakura! Dia kekasihmu!_

Setelah mengenyahkan pikirannya yang ngelantur, Sakura segera menyimpan _Smartphone_ nya dan berlari-lari seperti anak kecil─ menghampiri Sasukenya. Ketika sampai di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura mendapatkan pelukan dari kekasihnya ini. Diresapinya pelukan kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya hangat, menenangkan dan merasa terlindungi itu.

Sasuke menempatkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura, mengendus aroma manis dari gadisnya. Ia juga menggesek-gesek kan hidung mancungnya, yang tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa geli. Entah kenapa setiap bersama gadisnya, Sasuke selalu merasa gemas sendiri. Menyadari mereka berdua masih berada di sekitar kampus, Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya. Namun tentu saja Sasuke tak semudah itu melepaskan pelukan pada gadisnya.

 _Enak saja!_ Sasuke sudah menahan beberapa hari ini untuk tidak menghubungi gadisnya, untuk tidak bertemu, dan sekarang mau main lepas? Tidak akan! Sebelum ia mengucapkan ─

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura berseru pelan. "I-ini masih di kampus."

Mendengar penuturan gadisnya, Sasuke justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Memang kenapa? Aku tak bersalah. Aku memeluk gadisku."

Sakura menepuk pelan punggung pemuda tercintanya ini. "Sasuke- _kun_ " rengeknya. Dapat ia dengar kekehan dari kekasih tampannya. _Sial! Jika Sasuke terus seperti ini, Sakura bisa_ _meleleh._

"Sakura,"

" _Hmm_?"

"─ _Tanjoubi_ _Omedetou,_ " tubuh gadisnya sedikit tersentak. Sasuke tersenyum, dilepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya gadis merah muda yang kini balas menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. _Ia pasti lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri, dasar pelupa._

─ _TUK_

" _Hey_ ," Sasuke mengetuk jidat lebar kekasihnya itu karena Sakura tak merespon sama sekali perkataannya. "Jangan melamun,"

Sakura mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terasa mulas. Ia menatap kekasihnya. "Sasuke- _kun_.. " Sakura tersenyum cerah. "aku baru sadar bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunku." Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Pemuda itu meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pipi gadisnya. Jari -jarinya mengelusnya pelan.

" _A-arigatou_.." lanjutnya. Wajah Sakura kini merona hebat. Sasuke yang tak kuasa segera merengkuh kembali gadisnya.

" _Hey_ , kenapa kau menggemaskan?," bisik Sasuke. Sakura tertawa diperlukannya. "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu, jadi jangan puas dulu."

Uchiha muda itu melepaskan pelukannya pada gadisnya. Di genggamnya tangan si gadis dan berjalan bersamaan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan Sakura bertanya-tanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Sedang Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban berarti. Ia hanya menyeringai dan mengatakan ─

"Rahasia sayang," Parahnya, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda.

 _Aisshh_ , sejak kapan sih kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke ini jadi sangat _agresif_? _Sepertinya kau baru sadar ehh, Haruno Sakura?_

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kawasan yang Sakura ketahui; bahwa tempat tersebut milik Klan Uzumaki. Kebun Dangyo. Sebuah kebun itu adalah kebun yang berkolaborasi dengan taman. Tempat ini sangat indah, bahkan Sakura pernah membaca suatu artikel bahwa kebun ini dipercaya akan mempererat suatu ikatan jika kau membawa pasangan atau orang yang kau anggap penting ke tempat ini karena apa? Karena saking indahnya tempat ini, yang bisa menciptakan suasana romantis antar pasangan.

"Ini─" kata-kata Sakura hanya sampai disitu. Dilihat nya Sasuke terse─ menyeringai. Pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dan layaknya seorang pemuda _gentel man_ , Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura turun dari mobil. Jari-jari tangannya kini kembali saling bertautan dengan jari-jari Sasuke.

Di ujung sana, didekat pohon pinus-pinus itu terdapat sebuah meja makan mewah beserta beberapa kursi. Lilin-lilin terletak di dekat meja. Juga hiasan-hiasan bernuansa _soft pink_. Balon-balon juga beberapa bunga hias yang membuat Sakura terharu.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_.. i-ini.. ini─"

Sasuke segera menghadapkan gadisnya ke hadapannya. Dikecupnya bibir ranum gadisnya. Setelah itu ia mengusap-usap bibir gadis itu mengenakkan jarinya. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, wajahnya yang kini merona membuatnya semakin bertambah cantik.

Kedua _emerlad_ nya berkaca-kaca, "sekali lagi, _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ Sakura." Dikecupnya lagi , lagi dan lagi bibir gadisnya.

" _I always love you_.." Sakura segera memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dan mengucapkan kembali kata-kata terimakasih juga kata-kata bahwa ia juga akan selamanya mencintai pemuda ini.

"Jika kau terus memelukku─ kapan kita akan makan?" Tanya Sasuke; setengah bercanda. Sungguh candaan pemuda ini sangat garing. Tapi Sakura tertawa akan hal itu.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa senang. Ia akan makan malam bersama kekasihnya dan untunglah pakaiannya cocok untuk acara mendadak ini. Ia mengenakan pakaian _casual chic,_ yang mana ia mengenakan celana jeans warna hitam, bagian atasan ia mengenakan blus satin yang feminim juga sepatu kasual. _Yokatta_. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam dan kaos biru Dongker serta cardigan. Sangat santai. Sepertinya hanya Sakura yang memperhatikan penampilan.

Meski begitu, Sasuke sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tidak. Ia bahagia selama ini. Hidupnya semakin lengkap dengan adanya pemuda ini. Mungkin kata yang tepat saat ini adalah ia sangat bahagia. _Sangat_! Yang paling penting, Sasuke menyiapkan semua ini agar ia menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dan pemuda ini telah berhasil. _Kau berhasil Sasuke-kun._

Digandengnya Sakura menuju meja makan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sasuke menarik satu kursi dan mempersilahkan gadisnya untuk duduk. Dimeja tersebut, terdapat minuman. Untuk minuman sendiri yakni satu botol anggur putih, di sampingnya terdapat air putih dengan lemon.

Beberapa _maid_ datang dan menghidangkan salad yang terdiri dari irisan buah strowberry, keju feta, biji bunga matahari dan mint. Dilanjut dengan hidangan utama. _Maid_ itu menghidangkan makanan yang bersifat _afrodisiak_ seperti udang, tiram. Ada juga kari, dan nasi goreng ekstra tomat. Sakura dapat menebak bahwa itu pasti khusus untuk Sasuke. Kemudian yang terakhir adalah makanan penutup. Dihidangkannya cup cake juga cheesecake _blueberry_ yang terlihat lumer.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai. Diawali dengan bersulang, kemudian menyantap menu pembuka. Dan tibalah pada menu utama. Sakura memilih kari. Disantapnya kari tersebut. Ia sangat menyukai makanan yang satu ini. Sasuke sendiri sepertinya memang hanya menyantap nasi goreng yang penuh dengan irisan tomat.

Melihat gadisnya hanya memilih kari, Sasuke pun bertanya "Kau tidak makan _seafood_?" Tanya Sasuke.

" _Hmm_ , aku sedikit al─" tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kulitnya gatal. Pertama kaki, kemudian tangan, daerah leher dan kini pipinya.

Melihat gadisnya yang terlihat gelisah membuat Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya. Ia berdiri dan mengitari meja kemudian berdiri di samping gadisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nya khawatir.

"Sa-Sasu," seru Sakura gelisah. "A-aku rasa, ka-karinya mengandung sari udang."

Seketika itu _onyx_ nya terbelalak "Disini memang rajanya _seafood_. Semua makanan mengandung sari dari hewan laut. Apa yang─ jangan bilang kau alergi?" _Ya, Naruto memesan semua ini dari restoran raja seafood_.

Wajah Sakura merona. Bukan merona karena malu, atau bahagia. Tapi merona karena rasa gatal yang dirasakannya juga panas pada kulitnya.

"Sa-Sasu.." keluhnya. Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura. Rasa bersalah serta khawatir merasuki hatinya.

"Sakura... Ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja."

"Ta-tapi─" belum selesai kalimat Sakura, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan sesak pada dadanya. Gadisnya kesulitan bernafas!

 _Alergi? Ya, ini pasti alergi!_

Sasuke semakin khawatir. Tak menunggu lama, pemuda itu lekas menggendong gadisnya ala _bridestyle_ dan membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya, serta melesat secepat mungkin agar segera sampai ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Ini sudah setengah jam Sakura di dalam ruangan UGD. Ketika sampai rumah sakit, gadis itu ternyata telah jatuh pingsan. Sasuke rasa, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa dirinya akan mati. Jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada gadisnya─ ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sekarangpun ia sudah merasa seperti itu.

 _Sial_!

Mereka sudah pacaran selama hampir 3 tahun, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura alergi _seafood_. Gadis itu juga tidak pernah menceritakan ketidaksukaannya pada _seafood_.

Rencana yang ia rancang akan berjalan mulus 100%, kini justru berbanding terbalik. Semuanya kacau.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna. Karena apa? Karena ia telah gagal dan ia telah mengantarkan gadisnya menuju kesakitan. _Bodoh, sungguh bodoh!_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil menunduk, mendengar panggilan tersebut segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya pria bertubuh gempal berambut putih panjang menghampirinya. Pria tua itu adalah Haruno Jiraya─ ayah kekasihnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke lekas berdiri dan berkata, "Salam paman," mulainya. "Sakura ─aku─ aku tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki alergi terhadap _seafood_. Aku bersalah., Paman." Sesalnya dengan nada gemetar.

Jiraya tersenyum lembut. Ia memeluk Sasuke ala para pria dan menepuk punggung pemuda itu beberapa kali.

"Tak apa," kata Jiraya mencoba menenangkan. "Tak apa. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam bukan?"

"Ya, " jawabnya lirih.

Benar. Untung saja ketika Sasuke sampai─ Tsunade; ibu dari Sakura sedang bertugas dan langsung ditangani.

"Tak apa.. tak akan terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke mengangguk dalam pelukan pria paruh baya ini.

Mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu. Dalam mengisi waktu, Jiraya menceritakan kisah tentang putrinya. Apa-apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai putrinya. Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi putrinya.

"Sakura memang beda dengan Nagato. Ia sedikit sensitif. Ya anak gadis ku memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Terlalu rapuh. _Eheheh_.." Sasuke sedikit rileks mendengar semua cerita dari ayah Sakura ini.

Pria ini sangat baik. Sangat ramah. Sasuke merasa seperti bersama Sakura jika dekat pria ini. Mungkin, sikap Sakura yang ceria, baik dan hangat itu turun dari ayahnya. Berkat pria ini ─ rasa bersalahnya juga sedikit berkurang.

Ayah Sakura ini tidak menyalahkannya. Ia justru terlihat senang ketika Sasuke menceritakan bahwa mereka tengah makan bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin membuat perayaan, tapi─ aku dan Tsunade sepakat bahwa besok saja. Karena sudah pasti hari ini ia akan bersamamu." Lihatlah, orang tua ini terlalu baik dan perhatian padanya.

"Maaf, " ucap Sasuke. "Aku justru─"

"Jangan ulangi kalimat itu lagi, aku sudah bosan mendengar kata maafmu nak," potong Jiraya sambil tertawa renyah. "Sasuke lihat... Mereka akan membawa putriku menuju ruangan."

Bersamaan, Sasuke, Jiraya dan beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang pasien dan membawa Sakura menuju ruangan VVIP.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah memasuki ruangan, Tsunade datang. Ia menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu sambil berseru─ " _Oh_ Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih. Jika kau tak segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia mungkin bisa mati." Candanya.

Suami, istri Haruno itu berpelukan, kemudian tertawa dengan candaan yang menurut Sasuke sama sekali tidak lucu.

Karena apa? Karena ia merasa takut jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Wajahnya saat ini menjadi pucat pasi. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura. Serta menutup kedua matanya. Berharap gadisnya segera siuman.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke tulus. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatnya seperti ini. Aku─ menyesal."

Menyadari Sasuke yang menganggap perkataannya serius, Tsunade segera membuka suara lagi.

"Haha, Sasu- _kun._. kami hanya bercanda. Ia tak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga akan sadar."

Ia mengangguk. "Apa─ ia benar-benar kesakitan? Apa─ ia alergi _seafood_?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

" _Hmm_ , mungkin. Tapi ini tak apa. Ia sebenarnya tak memiliki alergi. Baru dua bulan ini ia mengalami gejala alergi ketika makan udang. Mungkin kari yang ia makan mengandung sari udang. _Nah_ , jadi jangan terlalu khawatir. Karena kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dengan membawanya segera ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk. Digenggamnya kembali tangan Sakura. _Onyx_ nya tak pernah lepas dari gadis merah mudanya.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Ia selalu merencanakan segala sesuatu dengan baik. Hidupnya terstruktur, tersusun dengan rapih. Apa yang ia inginkan selalu terkabul. Apa yang ia rencanakan selalu berhasil, berjalan dengan lancar.

Dengan kata lain, ia selalu _sempurna_ dalam mengerjakan apapun. Tapi kali ini, seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil membuatnya kelabakan. Rencana yang ia susun diakhir akan semakin romantis justru berantakan hanya gara-gara sari udang. _Sialan_! Sasuke rasa, ia harus meminta maaf pada Sakura setelah ini.

Dilihatnya kelopak mata Sakura mulai terbuka. Perlahan _emerlad_ itu menunjukkan warnanya; hijau nan meneduhkan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lekas membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda Uchiha ini bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa di ruangan tersebut ada orang tua Sakura.

"Jiraya─ ayo kita pergi."

"Tapi─"

"Kita pernah muda, biarkan mereka berbahagia." Dengan terpaksa, Jiraya mengangguk dan mengikuti istrinya keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Saat itu Sakura merasa kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Tapi pelukan dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai membuat semuanya seolah menguap. Ia balas memeluk pemuda yang kini mendekapnya.

Pelukan itu terlepas.

Dapat Sakura lihat kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke berwajah merah. "Sa─ Sasuke- _kun_?" Ucap Sakura sedikit terbata.

Kepala Sasuke yang semula menunduk kini mulai mendongak dan menatap langsung _emerlad_ gadisnya. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya. "Perayaan ulangtahun mu, berakhir di rumah sakit."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ─ "

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku─ kau─ orang-orang tahu apa yang bisa Uchiha lakukan. Seorang Uchiha selalu melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna. Tapi─ kali ini aku gagal membuat ulang tahunmu sempurna. Aku─ "

─ _CUP_

Sepertinya aksi nekat Sakura mengecup bibir kekasihnya ini tepat untuk membuat pemuda ini berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Aku tak tahu bahwa Sasuke ─ kekasihku ini begitu cerewet."

Beberapa detik Sakura terkikik geli. Melihat gadisnya sudah kembali ceria dan tertawa membuat hati Sasuke lega. Ia ikut tersenyum, meski tipis ─ Sakura masih bisa melihatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

" _Hn_ ," jawab Sasuke pelan. Wajahnya masih sedikit khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja," kata Sakura meyakinkan kekasihnya. Cukup sudah. Sasuke terlalu berlebihan . Ini hanya kambuh alergi biasa. Semuanya sudah berlalu.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku ingin acara makan tadi diakhiri dengan pemberian hadiah," Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak persegi panjang berwarna bening.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan menampakkan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul simbol matahari yang terlihat indah.

"Aku ingin kau mengenakannya untukku." Uchiha muda itu memasangkan kalung tersebut di leher gadisnya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Ya,"

"I-ini.. terlalu berlebihan."

Sasuke terkekeh.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadisnya yang berisi. "Sakura, _tanjoubi omedetou,_ "

Sakura tersenyum lembut. _Emerlad_ nya semakin bersinar ketika mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari kekasihnya ini, "Simbol matahari. Aku berharap kau selalu menjadi matahariku. Gadisku yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi wanitaku. Semoga kau selalu ceria, selalu bersinar layaknya matahari dan menjadi penerang dihidupku. Kau tahu? kalung ini berada di dekat jantungmu. Dimana seharusnya aku berada. Simpanlah dalam-dalam di jiwamu. Berharap, kalung itu juga akan menjaga hatimu untuk tetap menjadi milikku."

Sakura tak percaya jika Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat panjang dan sungguh menyentuh hatinya. Diciumnya Sasuke; menyatukan antara bibirnya dan bibir kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher kekasihnya. Ciuman yang hanya sebatas seperti sebuah kecupan namun sedikit lumatan didalamnya membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget akan perlakuan gadisnya.

" _A-arigatou_ ─ Sasuke- _kun_ ," ungkap Sakura. Gadis itu kini menciptakan jarak dengan wajahnya yang terus merona. "Sebenarnya─ dengan kau bernafas─ itu merupakan hadiah yang paling ku inginkan." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Mendengar kata-kata gadisnya membuat Sasuke gemas dan semakin gemas melihat wajah Sakura yang merona ─ membuatnya semakin lucu.

Tanpa Tedeng aling-aling, kini giliran Sasuke yang membawa Sakura ke dalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang panjang. Bahkan karena saking kerasnya ciuman tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit terpekik.

Disela ciumannya, Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu Sasuke merasa bahwa rencananya gagal hanya karena alerginya kambuh. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian mempersiapkan segala sesuatu hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dengan yang namanya "THE POWER OF LOVE". Seseorang yang sangat minim ekspresi, seseorang yang acuh dan sulit mengungkapkan maksudnya, berubah menjadi seseorang yang mampu melakukan apapun.

Bagaimana bisa? Itulah cinta bekerja. Kekuatan cinta, kekuatan cinta akan mematahkan kata tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Cara cinta bekerja karena mereka memiliki rasa yang sama, perasaan yang sama dan saling mengasihi.

 _Sasuke-kun, arigatou.. aku─ sangat bahagia._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jiraya keluar ruangan bersama istrinya. Niatnya untuk menyapa putri kesayangannya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, atau sekedar menggoda putrinya yang kencan dengan Sasuke harus gagal gara-gara instruksi istrinya ini.

Pria paruh baya itu masih merengut.

"Jiraya! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tsunade menatap suaminya heran. "Jangan bilang kau akan menggoda putri kita itu?"

"Ya─ ya, itu kan menyenangkan. " Jawab Jiraya sambil nyengir.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita ke _cafetaria_ dan membeli beberapa makanan, aku rasa Sasuke belum sempat makan."

"Dan─ " tambah Tsunade cepat. "Jangan beritahu Nagato. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Oto. Jika putra mu itu tahu, ia akan membuat putri mu menangis karena Nagato pasti akan menghukum Sasuke."

" _Ha'i... Ha'i._.," balas Jiraya.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura itu pergi menuju _cafetaria_. Setelah membeli beberapa makanan yang dikira cukup untuk mereka, Tsunade dan Jiraya kembali lagi menuju ruangan Sakura di rawat.

Namun, ketika mereka akan membuka pintu─ dapat mereka lihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah bercengkrama serta Sasuke yang memberikan hadiah, membuat putri mereka merona, tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Melihat kebahagiaan anak adalah kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sakura yang mencium lebih dulu Sasuke, dilanjutkan Sasuke yang balik mencium putri mereka merupakan sesuatu yang ' _WOW_ '.

Jiraya yang menyaksikannya sampai dibuat bengong akan kelakuan putri dengan kekasihnya itu.

"T-Tsunade,"

" _Hmm_?" Sahutnya datar.

"Sepertinya─ kita sudah lama tidak seperti itu," ucap Jiraya sambil menunjuk adegan putri mereka.

"Kau mau mati yaa!" Desis Tsunade sambil menjitak kepala suaminya. Tsunade kembali berbalik dan menuju ruangan kerjanya, diikuti Jiraya yang terus merengut di belakangnya. _Yahh, tabahkan hatimu.. tuan Jiraya._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kyaaa~ FIC jelek apaan lagi ini T.T _heumm_.. pokoknya _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ Nyonya Uchiha Sakura _my favoritnya_ _Chara_ *peluk-peluk* ini fic spesial dihari ulang tahun Sakura kita. _**The POWER OF LOVE**_ adalah _sequel_ lain dari _**Not Perfect.**_ Kalo _**feel**_ -nya GA kerasa, kurang garem, kurang gula harap maklum lah yaa *nangis depan bawang* ehh ehh maaf juga buat _typo_ yang sangat mencintaiku T.T oke dehh.. _see u next FIC minna-san_ *pelukin satu-satu*

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Mind to Reviews?**_


End file.
